


Superman: Fall of Truth, Justice, and the American Way

by KazeAizen



Category: DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeAizen/pseuds/KazeAizen
Summary: What if our heroes can't save us from the worst villains? What if our worst enemies are the ones we as a people enable? That's the question Superman will have to ask himself as he's caught witnessing one of the most fateful decisions The United States has ever made? Can Superman navigate his own moral compass, the horrors that surround him, and the will of the people when the people voted for one of the most devastating administrations in history or will the weight of the Trump administration finally break the Man of Steel?





	1. The Light Before the Dark

June 16, 2015, Metropolis.

A blue streak soars through the air a faint hint of red mixed in. Not an uncommon sight in the city of tomorrow known as Metropolis. This was, after all, the home of the most famous superhero in the world, Superman. He often patrolled the city from the skies looking down at the citizens with a gentle smile and a reassuring wave. This was not one of those flights. BOOM! He crashes into the side of a skyscraper creating a small indention in the stone edifice. Dazed Superman shakes his head to get his bearings as a man dressed in a green suit of armor slowly hovers towards him.  
  
“Like the new design? I’ve given it up some upgrades since last we fought.” The man gloats clenching his fist in front of his face as it gives off a slight green aura.  
  
“It’ll take more than a few upgrades to beat me Lex.” Superman spits back. The man before him is Billionaire industrialist, ex-Presidential candidate, supervillain, and his arch nemesis Lex Luthor. Superman quickly begins taking stalk of Lex’s armor. He was covered from head to toe in a green, metal exoskeleton save for Lex’s face. The legs ending in what looked to be rocket propelled purple boots while the arms ended in two purple gauntlets that looked reminiscent of canons with Lex’s fists at the center.  
“We’ve done this before time and again Lex. You scheme, I investigate, we fight, you go to jail don’t you think its time you take up a new hobby.”  
  
“You forget the part where I beat it all with a few well-placed dollars and plausible deniability and frankly at this point I find it kind of fun.” Lex said with an unmistakable grin on his face. The suit begins to glow a bright green. Lines akin to circuits run the length of the entire suit of armor. “Besides if this doesn’t beat you nothing will.” He shouts putting his hand into a fist and rockets towards the Man of Steel.  
  
Superman feeling the effects of Lex’s Kryptonite laced suit tries to think of a plan. He may play it off but that last hit really put him back on his heels. The suit wasn’t just laced with kryptonite, it was also enhancing Lex’s strength to the point they were on nearly equal footing. With one small difference. Superman was growing weaker as the fight went on and Lex wasn’t. He closed his eyes as he braced for the impact from Lex’s fist. It was like a truck had just hit him and it didn’t stop. One after another Lex sat there in the air pummeling his face with one kryptonite fueled blow after the next.  
  
The building shook and threatened to buckle from the brawl. Then Superman felt it. A drop of water hit his head. Stealing a look skyward between blows he saw the building had a water tower. That was it. Clenching his right hand, he punched Lex. Not expecting such a sudden blow, he faltered holding his stomach where the blow had landed. It wasn’t a serious one, but it was enough to knock the wind out of him. That’s all the time Superman needed. His eyes turned red, using his ex-ray vision together with his head vision he aimed for the water tower supports and melted them causing it fall and the water to spill over the edge of the building. Both were hit and suddenly drenched. Lex just looked down puzzled and began laughing.  
  
“That was your big plan? To hit me with water? Even for you that’s really desperate.” Lex laughed thinking his victory assured before clenching his fist and going in for a final blow.  
  
“No, this is.” Superman said landing one last verbal jab before using his super breath and blowing ice cold air onto Lex causing him to freeze.  
  
Lex, his suit no longer able to move or operate, began plummeting to the ground. It would never get there. Superman quickly intercepts the falling suit landing a punch on the now frozen machinery. No fragile due to ice it crumbles leaving Lex winded and unconscious sitting on Superman’s fist in what little remains of his exosuit.  
  
Superman delivers them both to the ground and fathers the pieces of the before melting them from a distance. With all the kryptonite in the area gone Superman begins to feel like his old self under the heat of the yellow sun.  
  
As the police came to take Lex away the usual crowd of people and reporters began to gather with a familiar looking brunette right at the head. Wearing a sharp red jacket with black accents, a black skirt, fierce red lip stick, high heels, purple-blue eyes, and a look in them that could kill Superman knew it could only be one person.  
  
“Lois Lane Daily Planet?” Superman says just as her mouth opens and a knowing grin. They had done this so many times he almost wondered why she kept the formality up at this point. Even if it was for formalities’ sake.  
  
“Someone’s awfully snarky after having their face used as Lex Luthor’s private punching bag.” She snapped back not missing a beat.  
  
“Aren’t you supposed to be covering a press event in New York right now?” Superman said.  
  
“Technically yes but when you started brawling with Lex in the streets, I skipped my flight. A press junket is a press junket. Superman beats that any day.” She said prepping her phone to record. “Though I could still make it if someone were to give me a ride.” She said stroking her finger across his emblem flirtatiously.  
  
“Well I’d hate to be the reason you didn’t cover an actual assignment.” He smiled looking down at her.  
  
“Then it’s a deal. Thing isn’t until 7:00 tonight so that gives us four hours.”  
  
“I’ll see you then.” Superman said slowly beginning to take off.”  
  
“Hey what about my exclusive?” She shouts.  
  
“Come on Lois with both know you’ve already written it.” He shouts back with a wink of the eye and wave of the hand before taking off into the sky.  
  
“Never miss a beat do you boy scout?” She says to herself as she watches his figure fade from view.  
  
“You get the shot Jimmy?” Lois shouts over her shoulder. A slender young man walks towards her, camera in hand being gently lowered to his stomach being held in place by a strap around his neck. He’s wearing a gray athletic shirt that just barely covers his biceps and clings to his body showing off a muscular build complete with denim jeans and sneakers.  
  
“Extreme casual today Jimmy?” Lois snarked gesturing at his less than professional clothes.  
  
“Lois please when I’m on assignment with you it usually involves Superman and I got to keep up. Figure loafers and a button down isn’t exactly going to do the job.” He smiled “And yes I got the shot.” he said tapping his camera. “How long have I been doing this for now?”  
  
Lois smiled, “You got a fair point there Jim.” She said walking past him to a nearby fast food place and gesturing for him to follow. It wasn’t uncommon for them to grab a quick snack after a Superman battle. Usually because they were in the thick of it while other reporters and journalists kept their distance. It was their way of celebrating another Superman win and privately an indulgence having not died once again.  
  
As they sat just outside an ice cream parlor Lois couldn’t help but look to the sky. How many times had she done this? For how many years? Sure, some plots were more serious than others and there were days she genuinely would die. On those days it was usually something so big even Superman couldn’t handle alone. Still at the end of the day she always knew he’d do the right. She always knew he’d win. Today was just another day yet she couldn’t help but feel that something had to be changing soon. Not all ruts are bad in her opinion but sooner or later something eventually had to give to change things up. For now, though she’d simply enjoy the sun and her ice cream with one of her best friends and a smile on her face.  
  
Dallas, Texas : 2:00 p.m. Central Standard Time  
  
The heat was sweltering in the Texas sun. A young man sat inside a small shack. Inside was decorated with putters, golf balls, baseball bats, helmets, and at least 3 different kinds of fans all pointed at him. Despite this he was sweating up a storm in black khaki shorts and a green silk polo shirt. He was looking out a small service window that opened up to a two-story driving range. Only a handful of lanes were taken. The heat had kept most of the guests away and he couldn’t blame them. So, he sat there with his boredom looking at his phone, hoping a manager wasn’t nearby, and scrolling social media. For now, that largely consisted of blurry videos and photos of Superman fighting Lex Luthor in Metropolis.  
  
“The Man of Steel does it again.” He muttered as he tapped the “post” button and began writing a message. “Superman saved the day again. Wish I was like that. Being able to save people must feel great.” After typing the message in he taps “post” and the message is sent out to twitter and the internet for all to see. He doesn’t really know why he sent it. His follower counter, such as it was, was less than 100. Maybe he hoped it’d go viral and he’d get some minor fame. Who’d honestly care what he had to say.  
  
A notification popped up on his phone not long after. It was the Daily Planet. It was a response to his post. “Can we use this in an article about what happened today?” A little giddy and without even thinking he wrote back “Sure go ahead.” To which a quick “Thank you.” Was sent from the Daily Planet account.  
  
The man snapped back to reality when he saw another bright green polo shirt walking towards him waving. “Hey Alan, how’s it going?”  
  
“Oh, you know bored as shit.” Alan responded and they soon began to make small talk.  
  
Metropolis : 4:00 p.m. Eastern Standard Time  
  
Superman was soaring high through the city of Metropolis. Despite taking a beating he had almost completely healed thanks to the yellow sun. He loved it up here. Not so high he was above all the towering sky scrapers but not so low he’d run into the various over passes and signs that lined the roads. He’d occasionally pass and office with some people in it that’d meet him eye to eye and he’d simply give them a salute or wave before gently floating by. This is how he felt it’d always been. This is how he always wanted it to be. His city, happy and peaceful with him as its guardian. Its protector.  
  
He did however keep an ear out listening in on police scanners, television sets, and computer screens. He never wanted danger to catch him off guard and result in the death of an innocent. He did find listening for activity on computers and phones invasive of privacy. Frankly he thought it was something more like Batman would do than him, but he reconciled it with that the world was ever changing and if he stuck to all of his old ways all the time, he’d soon be obsolete.  
  
Speaking of a changing world he put his right wrist in front of him and tapped a light blue marker. Putting his left hand just behind it a smart phone slowly manifest itself seemingly oozing out of the suit. It looks like any other smart phone save for a blue exterior with his shield on the back and the word “Kal-El” on the back in Kryptonian. While he thought it was a but gauche at first Superman had warmed to the idea of having one as himself and with a little help from Batman tinkering with Kryptonian nano technology he had made himself a one of kind super smart phone. And the first thing he did after taking it out. Pose for a selfie in front of the Daily Planet globe before sending out a tweet “Remember truth, justice, and the American way will always prevail.”  
  
He always contemplated that last part. True it was basically his catch phrase at this point but in truth he belonged to the world and it felt too nationalistic and exclusionary from that perspective. However, he never dropped it because he did steadfastly believe in the ideal of America. A melting pot of all races, religions, genders, sexual orientation, and everything in between. One where they were all equal and while he knew that was by no means the American reality, he hoped it would be and would fight for it till the day he died.  
  
At that moment Superman heard a familiar siren. One only he could hear. He quickly rushed to its source which was at the top of a suspension bridge. He feared the day was about to take a turn for the worst until he saw a table with a candle on it and two chairs. One occupied by Lois, still wearing the same outfit as before and a wine bottle in the center flanked by two glasses.  
  
“You know that’s not a toy right Lois?” He said descending onto the bridge and walking towards her with his arms crossed. Trying to be stern.  
  
“Give it a rest boy scout you know you wanted to see me before work tonight.” She said pouring wine in each glass and passing him one as he took a seat.  
  
“How’d you even- “  
  
“Wonder Woman. Really sheer luck. She turned out to be off duty at an ice cream store me and Jimmy went too after you sent Lex off to the slammer. So, I decided a quick spur of the moment date with a view would be fun.” She said taking a sip of her wine looking down right pleased with herself.  
  
“Oh really?” Superman said playing along looking inquisitive letting his wine sit in the glass.  
  
“Yeah, granted she was a bit disappointed when she realized it was for you and not her?”  
  
Superman’s eye brow raised, and Lois couldn’t help but notice crossing her legs and taking another sip.  
  
“You know she’s had a thing for me boy scout.”  
  
“Yeah I know, and it is giving me flash backs to back then.” He said looking a little glummer.  
  
“She doesn’t have a chance boy scout and besides that thing with Lana was a one-time fling.” She said naming Lana Lang, Superman’s oldest friend and who she had met via Clark Kent years ago. “I wasn’t in a good place then, neither was she. Things happened and we both got over it and here we are now.”  
  
“I wouldn’t exactly call it a simple ‘fling’ Lois.” He said pressing a bit further.  
  
“Oh boy scout we were never serious, and you and I needed a break. Sometimes that happens in relationships you know.” She responded not missing a beat.  
  
He knew alright recalling in high school when he had dated Lana Lang. Except the break never ended. He must’ve been seventeen at the time. He had been pretty devastated by it but luckily Ma and Pa were there to pick him up teaching him that sometimes people just drift apart. He eventually repaired things with Lana, but that pain was still present as a reminder and something he worried about constantly. Never wanting to feel that way again.  
  
He was brought out of his stupor when she reached for her bag and took out her phone.  
  
“You want to do an interview Lois? Now?” He said feeling the atmosphere shift and wiping away the tear from his cheek.  
  
“No boy scout I want to see how the article turned out with the new feature.”  
  
“New feature?” Superman asked feigning ignorance.  
  
“Yeah, we may still deliver paper because Perry White refuses to be suckered he thought we should have the bare minimum of a 21st century presence on the web. So, since articles about you draw the most traffic and you generate a bit of social media buzz, they decided to include reactions from people on social media in relation to your exploits. Think of it as on the ground reactions for the digital age.” She said as her fingers darted across the screen, scrolling and typing to find the article.  
  
“Here.” She said holding the phone to his face with a headline reading “Superman vs. Lexo Suit: The Final Brawl”  
  
He scrolled through the article. Again, he was reminded why she had one six Pulitzers while he only had two. Reaching the bottom, he started seeing tweets posted from various civilians. “Superman Rocks #HeatVision”, “Lex may have built a new suit, but no way was Superman going to lose.” “That’s what I call the cold shoulder #FreezeBreath” “Superman saved the day again. Wish I was like that. Being able to save people must feel great.” That last one caught his eye. Its not like he hadn’t seen similar posts, but he made it a point to remember people who openly expressed wanting to do good. It made him feel like this was all worth it and that the planet would be in good hands when he was gone.  
  
“So, what do you think?” Lois asked seeing he had finished.  
  
“It’s a great article Lois.” He responded handing her back her phone.  
  
“No, not that about the social media engagement Perry is trying.” She said taking it and putting it back in her purse.  
  
“I think it’s a clever idea, and if it brings more eyes to the Daily Planet and the news, I’m all for it.” He stood up and held out a hand. “Now then I believe we best be getting you to New York. You still have an assignment after all.”  
  
“Slave to the schedule as ever.” She said standing up and taking his hand. Before she knew it, she was cradled in his arms and flying to New York. A comforting warmth radiated off of him. It could be the yellow sun radiation he absorbed or something else but in his arms like this it felt like nothing could go wrong. Closing her eyes, she drifted off into a light sleep.  
  
“…is…ois….lois…Lois.” She heard a voice growing ever louder. Her eyes fluttered open.  
  
“Huh?” She said still groggy from her nap.  
  
“We’re here Lois.” Superman said looking down at her. They were now descending into New York a Time Square.  
  
Lois rubbed her eyes trying to wipe away the residual sleep from them. “How long have I been out.”  
  
“Just the hour it took to fly here.” Superman responded cheerfully. They touched down on the ground, many of the on lookers staring in disbelief, and gently set Lois down her heels hitting the ground with a clack. She tried taking a step and wobbled a bit, still groggy, as Superman held her up.  
  
“Easy now. You did just wake up. By the way how was your nap?” His eyes closed and a big dorky grin on his face greeted her.  
  
“Wonderful boy scout anyway we have about two hours before the event what are you going to do?”  
  
“Think I’ll stick around town. See the sights. Don’t come to New York as often as I should and what about you?”  
  
“Figure I’ll head over to the press area and camp out there until it starts. Early bird gets the worm and all. Anyway, see you boy scout.” And off she went her heals clacking on the sidewalk as she walked.  
  
Superman waved good bye and took to the skies once again. Keeping his ears open he began to semi patrol the city. Really, he was just admiring it. New York and Metropolis were similar in a lot of ways yet New York had a completely different personality. While Metropolis was almost clean as a city could be New York had a grime and grit to it that made it feel for more alive. There were skyscrapers similar to the obelisk’s back home. Tall, gleaming, reflecting the ambition of a city that seemed so fundamental to the idea of this country however there was other details too that set it apart from his home. Graffiti on walls everywhere and treated as art in and of themselves instead of with disdain by the passersby. Buildings almost 100 years old with the wear on them to show this history and litter everywhere. Still the people were just as nice and willing to lend a hand to one another as those in Metropolis and to him that’s what will always matter most.  
  
Still as he flew, he couldn’t help but pick out certain conversations. People were talking about the presidential election. Sure, it was still over a year away but given America’s politics the candidates were already announcing themselves to the public. Hillary Clinton had already announced her candidacy and her couldn’t think of more qualified person for the job. Still people were nervous. He could feel it in the air. The eight years under President Obama hadn’t been the perfect time but it had been an immensely impactful one. Giving LGBT people the right to marry, passing a flawed healthcare act that was the first step towards truly modernizing it, his military taking out Osama Bin-Laden. It wasn’t without its faults though. He remembered numerous occasions when he had visited the president’s office personally berating him for his continued foreign policy decisions. Still he respected the man.  
  
However, something else had happened in those eight years. He noticed a sharp rise in open racism, hate crimes, and bigotry. Fueled by fringe political groups like the Tea Party, news hosts like Tucker Carlson and partner G. Gordon Godfrey on Fox News, the rise of fringe conspiracy sites like InfoWars and its leader Alex Jones. There was cause to be nervous. America had gotten back on track after nearly a decade spiraling into chaos and hate. With one local New York business man leading part of that charge. Donald Trump, who had toyed with running for President in the past. Clark rarely dealt in absolutes but if there was one it was that he knew that man should never be President.  
  
New York: 7:00 P.M.  
  
Lois sat fidgety in her chair at the press junket. It was in front of Trump Tower. The sight of the building sickened her. She knew the man it belonged too. She knew him probably too well. Between herself, Clark Kent, Cat Grant, Snapper Carr, Perry White, Vicki Vale, and numerous other colleagues she respected in New York he’d been covered head to toe in controversy his whole life. Yet, none of it stuck or prevented him from meeting success. Even worse he wasn’t that ambitious. She hated Lex Luthor’s guts, but she respected him for being a big thinker and the means to actually try and accomplish his goals. Even if they did horrify her. This man was a tacky wannabe. Dressed up in father’s fortune and acting like the idea of joe nobody’s idea of a rich successful businessman. Perhaps that’s why Perry put her on this, because it was her turn today to deal with this monster.  
  
He began talking and instantly she felt like vomiting. Sure, she had her own issues with spelling, but this man’s so-called mastery of the English language just made her puke. His diction, his tone, his vocabulary, his pace all of it just seemed off. Like someone pretending to be dignified, respectful, and sound down to earth with no clue how to actually do it. She was only half paying attention. True she prided herself on her work but today this person didn’t deserve even half her best.  
“I’ve watched the politicians, I’ve dealt with them all my life. If you can’t make a good deal with a politician…then there’s something wrong with you, you’re certainly not very good.”  
  
Clark was also watching the speech from time square. Just hovering above the streets looking at the jumbotron. He too hated this man and had written a story or two. However, just like Lex he always dodged it. Unlike Lex he never had to worry about him becoming a supervillain. He was lazy and lacked the creativity that Lex had.  
  
“They will never make America great again. They don’t even have a chance.” Donald Trump said.  
  
Suddenly both Clark’s and Lois’ ears perked up. The speech continued talking about lobbyists controlling politicians even boasting he had lobbyists to do things for him.  
  
“I have lobbyists that can produce anything for me they’re great. But you know what? It won’t happen. It won’t happen…because we have to stop doing things for some people, but for this country it destroying our country we have to stop and it has to stop now.” The speech briefly turning softer. A far departure from the man’s signature bluster.  
  
Lois and Clark’s eyes widened in a slow realization of what was about to happen.  
  
“Our country needs a truly great leader, and we need a truly great leader now. We need a leader that wrote “The Art of the Deal”.” He went on building volume again while also shamelessly plugging his own horrid book.  
  
Lois and Clark with both in a daze. Catching every other phrase now. This wasn’t just a normal junket. The speech continued.  
  
“To take care of our vets!” he paused “And we also need….a cheerleader. You know, when President Obama was elected. I said ‘Well the one thing I think he’ll do well I think he’ll be a great cheerleader….for the country.” Superman clenched his fists. Memory of the conspiracy theories this very man started about an idealistic and capable politician who he had come to regard as a personal friend over the last eight years.  
  
“He was vibrant he was youn- I really thought that he would be a great cheerleader.” He said pausing again this time for a woman off camera to be heard saying.  
  
“He’s not a leader.” Lois shot a glare in the direction of the voice. God help the woman if Lois found her. For her blood was boiling just as much as Superman’s. While she’s not as close to the man she respected him and had held him to account as best she could, but she also couldn’t deny he was something America really didn’t deserve.  
  
Clark stood there aghast at what was unfolding before him. The woman’s comment out of nowhere caused him to start gritting his teeth.  
  
“He’s not a leader that’s true you’re right about that.” Trump continued and Superman’s eyes began glowing just a slight shade of red.  
  
“But he wasn’t a cheerleader he’s actually a negative force.” Superman’s hands began to bleed from their palms.  
  
“We need somebody who can take the brand…of the United States.” Lois’s jaw was open. Her heart racing “And make it great again. Its not great again.”  
  
They both knew what was about to happen. The next minute or two of the speech was a blur. Each blinded by a combination of rage, shock, and horror.  
  
“So, ladies and gentlemen” he paused for several seconds “I am officially running.” Some shouts and enthusiasm spurt from the crow around Lois “for President of the United States, and we are going to make our country great again.”  
  
And there it was. Lois sat there in shock. The rest of the speech she didn’t even queue in on. Clark sat there with clenched fists trying to hold in his anger, palms, streaked with blood. All he could do was simply mutter the words. “You can’t win.” To himself


	2. When Superman Met Alan Walker

Superman just hovered in there in the air. Staring at the jumbotron, his anger rising. Trump’s speech continued on for several more minutes, but he tuned whatever remained out. Several pedestrians below looked a mix of horrified, worried, and amused. A handful let out cheers and whistles. It was then that he noticed his hands were covered in blood. He had been clenching his fists so hard he had caused them to bleed. He took a deep breath and quietly flew off attempting to cool his head.  
  
Lois was equally horror struck. The crowd around her cheered and hollered. Whatever else this man had to say it didn’t matter. She had her story and she could see what kind of reporting she was staring down the barrel of. The speech finished some time later and Lois found herself walking the streets of New York in a daze. She was staring at the ground so oblivious to the world she didn’t notice Superman a few yards ahead of her and almost ran into him. The word “Lois” entered her ear and she snapped back to reality.  
  
“You ok Lois?” Superman asked trying to put on his signature reassuring nature.  
  
“Y-yeah. Sorry I was just…lost in thought.” She said shaking her head pretending to pull herself back to reality.  
  
“Well it’s getting late and I’m sure you’ve got a lot to write about let’s say we get you home.” He said stretching out his hand.  
  
“Ok.” She replied taking his hand and meeting his blue gaze. At least some things would never change and those reassuring blue eyes she knew she could always count on.  
  
Superman scooped her up in his arms and took off. Having cleaned the blood from his hands to hide it from Lois and an hour later they were back in Metropolis. Superman had landed in front of her building.  
  
“Will this be ok? You need anything else Lois?” He asked.  
  
“No. Thank you boy scout I’ll see you later.” She said and walked in. She pulled her phone out of her purse to be greeted with a text message from her boss Perry White “All hands emergency meeting 8:00 a.m.” it simply read. She put her phone away with a sigh heading to the elevator. If she thought, her job was tough before she had a feeling it was about to get a lot harder.  
  
Clark had flow directly to his loft a few blocks away. He checked his phone which was sitting on his nightstand. “All hands emergency meeting 8:00 a.m.” the same message that Lois had received.  
  
“I’m worried too Perry. I’m worried too.” He said to himself as he stripped out of his costume and began readying himself for bed. The moonlight shimmering off his chiseled muscled. Putting the rest of his pajamas on the Man of Steel crawled into bed dozing off.  
  
The next morning Clark Kent was on the elevator to the top floor of the Daily Planet. Beside him was Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen. A few others we packed into the tiny space. Usually there was a kind of warmth in the air. A secure and safe feeling. This morning however was different. How could it not be? All three of them had gotten the same message from Perry White the night before. None of them spoke a word as the elevator arrived at its destination.  
  
Lois, Clark, and Jimmy all walked silently to their various desks. The normally bustling office was uncharacteristically quiet this morning. Scattered typing could be heard among the various desks and a random phone call here and there but otherwise the usual hustle and bustle that defined their office was missing. Lois and Clark looked at each other with a knowing glance. They all must’ve gotten the same text too after last night’s news. Each took their seat at their desks and waited. Looking around at the walls that had several framed stories. With one above Perry’s window into his office being the first story ever written about Superman. Where he had caught a plane falling out of the sky. Clark smiled to himself at the memory.  
  
At 8:00 a.m. sharp Perry White stepped out of his office and looked out among the sea of his reporters. “Last night I’m sure you all saw the same thing I did. Donald Trump announced his candidacy for President of the United States. Right now, his view among the public and various peers of mine is that he is a joke. A stunt that could boost their ratings or sales that will flame out.” Perry gritted his teeth at the mere thought of that before calming down and continuing.  
  
“We are not going to treat him like that. Donald Trump is a threat. He’s a threat to the stability of this nation and more importantly the world. He’s a threat to marginalized communities. People of color, native populations, LGBTQ, sex workers, you name it. Many of you know I’ve done stories about him in the past and his housing discrimination policies in the 70s. Several of you have probably reported on him for other controversies or allegations.” He said looking directly at the trio of Lois, Clark, and Jimmy. Before his eyes slowly scanned over the entire office.  
  
“I’ve hired everyone in this room because I believe in your abilities. Your knack for getting at the truth and reporting that no matter what. Even if it isn’t the hottest story you all still do your jobs better than anyone else in this business. That’s why I ask that from this day forward you don’t lose site of that. Keep doing what the Daily Planet is known for. Keeping seeking the truth and reporting it for the public. No matter what, they deserve that.” All eyes were focused on him now. Any calls that were going on had ceased. You could hear a pin drop.  
  
“This election that is coming may very well be one of the most important events in not just the history of the United States but of the world. We’ve made no secret where our politics lie in the past. We’ve praised much of President Obama’s work, but we’ve remained critical of much of his foreign policies among other things. The press is not a friend of the presidents. It is a check. A check to make sure not just the president but the government continues to serve the people by telling the people the truth. By keeping them informed. By letting them know when a government is not serving their best interests. Many institutions have ignored this and chosen to fully back one side of the coin or give both equal measure with no definitive stance one way or the other, and you can be sure Donald Trump will use this to his advantage.” Perry paused to let his words sink in. Several of his staff’s expressions changed as it slowly began dawning on them what this would mean.  
  
He continued, “We are taking a side in this fight. The side of truth. He will use that against us. He has never been friendly to press critical of him in the past. He will lie, he will deny, and he will try to discredit us. We can’t let him. We don’t equivocate. There are opinions but there are also facts. If he or anyone else supporting him tries to steer away from the truth I want, you all to push right back. If they ignore questions from other members of the media that need to be answered ask it yourself.” Perry stopped for a moment and looked at the framed story above his office window before turning back to his staff.  
  
“This paper has built a lot of its modern fame out of our stories on Superman. While it always prided itself on truth, I vowed that we would always try to do better. Just like him. Now is our time to prove it. If Superman is a beacon of hope and justice to the world this is our time to be a beacon of truth for the people. He’s taught us all to be heroes. Its our turn to step up. This is a battle he can’t fight but we can. And we’ll fight it till the day the world dies.” Perry had reached the end of his speech and after a moment single clap was heard. It was Clark Kent. Soon after Lois joined, then Jimmy, then the entire office.  
  
Perry White stared out at them all. He could feel a tear welling up inside him but in his signature bravado he turned away, holding it in, and yelled “OK that’s enough back to work all of ya!” before going into his office.  
  
December 11, 2015 1:00 p.m. Metropolis  
  
Lois and Clark were sharing a taxi on the way to the airport dressed for assignment. Clark in his signature blue suit and red tie and Lois in a purple jacket and white skirt. “So where’s Perry got you headed Smallville?” Lois asked  
  
“Dallas.” He responded simply. “There’s a local fundraiser and dedication for the 6th Floor Museum and Superman is supposed to be attending. He wants me to cover it. “  
  
Lois looked at him inquisitively. “You huh?” she said with just a bit of venom in her voice.  
  
Clark laughed it off. “Hey, you don’t get to have all the Superman stories to yourself. Besides you know you like to cover the flashy ones more.” He said giving her a playful nudge.  
  
Lois couldn’t help but smile and nudge back. “Ok Smallville you win. Sometimes I wish you didn’t know me that well. Its like you know exactly what’s going on in my head. Could it be the famed Clark Kent, Pulitzer prize winning journalist has mind reading powers?” She asked teasing.  
  
Clark merely laughed it off, “It would make this job a lot easier, but do you think I’d stay in journalism if I had something like that?”  
  
“No, I suppose you wouldn’t.” Lois replied.  
  
They both sat in silence for a few minutes before Clark spoke “It’s been seven months and he hasn’t lost any steam.” He simply stated.  
  
Lois caught off guard replied “Who?”  
  
“You know who.” Clark said with disdain in his voice, “And Perry was right. Other outlets chased him and aired his speeches uncut and unchallenged and we’ve gotten buried. We just aren’t as entertaining because we challenge what he says.”  
  
“We both knew this wouldn’t be easy Clark.” Lois responded dropping the nick name. “We owe it to the people to keeping going though.”  
  
Clark closed his eyes at the mention of the people and then stared out the window of their taxi. She was right after all and sometimes he hated when she was right. He knew hatred and bigotry had always existed and likely would after he died. However, he couldn’t recall in his lifetime when it had been this pronounced in this country. Trump’s campaign announcement speech had implied that Mexican immigrants were all criminals invading the country and since then he had seen people feel emboldened to hate.  
  
White nationalists, homophobes, Nazis, every single hate group imaginable seemed to be mobilizing. Clark had known they were there. He knew they were always there, but they had never had a reason to act up, or rather they never had a leader that had given them permission too. He had seen some with his very eyes back in Smallville during Obama’s presidency. Unfortunately, Perry White’s words were becoming more prophetic. A fundamental change in the people of this country was upon them and people like himself and Lois were caught right in the middle of it.  
  
Moreover, it was an evil utterly alien to him. The various supervillains he had fought over the years he could understand. Power, money, influence, even basic cruelty he could understand. This innate hatred though he never did. He understood it was a part of who humans were and even what motivated it, but he just fundamentally didn’t get the why of it. Perhaps he never would and maybe that was for the best.  
  
“ark…clark…Hey Clark!” Lois said raising her voice slightly. Clark’s eyes began to focus, and he looked at Lois. “Hey Clark, you ok? You kind of spaced out there for a second.”  
  
Clark shook his head pretending to bring himself back to his senses and smiled “Yeah, sorry about that I was just lost in thought.”  
  
“If you say so Smallville, anyway we’re here time to get a move on.” The cab had stopped outside the drop off for the Metropolis Airport. They both got out of the cab and grabbed their luggage “See you in a week Smallville.” She said heading for her gate.  
  
“Where’d Perry send you?” Clark responded.  
  
“Corto Maltese. You tell Superman to behave himself if you see him!” She shouted over her should with a wave of her right hand before disappearing into the crowd.  
  
“Roger that Lois.” Clark said under his breath before departing to his own gate.  
  
Five hours later Clark was stepping off the airplane at DFW Airport and getting in a car on the way to his hotel downtown.  
  
3:30 p.m. Dallas, Dealey Plaza  
  
Two men sit on a bench over looking the famous landmark. Two X’s painted in the three-lane street before them. One of them casually smoke a cigar and each are wearing baggy sweat pants and hoodies.  
  
“So, everything ready for tomorrow?” The one with the cigar asks before blowing a cloud of smoke and turning to the man of his right.  
  
This man had a slight frame that was even apparent despite the baggy clothing. He wore sunglasses and carried a distinctive cane. “Yes, everything is ready.” He responded meeting the other man’s gaze noting the eye patch on his left eye and white hair.  
  
“This sounds like an easy job honestly. Why do you need me?” The eye patched man said.  
  
“Let’s call it insurance. You’re not the only other muscle we’ve hired. In case a certain cape or two show’s up we’ve also enlisted the aid of one John Corben. Maybe you’ve heard of him?” The sunglassed man said.  
  
The eye patched man took another puff of his cigar before chuckling. “Yeah I have. You expecting big trouble?” He asked.  
  
“No, we just figured it best to be prepared for the possibility. Which is why I’m coming to you. In case a certain bat appears.” The sunglassed man answered.  
  
“Yeah, they do tend to travel as a pair so I can’t blame you.” He paused and leaned forward staring at the street for a minute lost in thought. Then turning to the man in sunglasses he extended his hand.  
  
“You have yourself a deal Mr. Swift.”  
  
“Thank you. You won’t regret it Mr. Wilson.” He responded with a smile on his face and gripping the man’s hand.  
  
December 12, 4:00 p.m.  
  
Alan walks in the front door of Golf Paradise in his blue polo and black slacks. A black jacket with the zipper undone over the polo to keep warm in the winter air and a back pack on his back. Things were already starting to pick up with the lobby being filled and the bays outside both up and down were already teeming with people.  
  
He clocked in at the front desk, went upstairs to get his til, and made his way out the side door through to the bar to the blue shack. He waved high to his coworker that was already in there, currently no line was in front of the shack, and they swapped spots.  
  
“See you around Jared.” He said as Jared gathered his things and left.  
  
“You too Alan.” Jared responded closing the door behind him. Leaving Alan alone in the small shack.  
  
Alan took off his back pack and placed next to the two bar coolers behind him. He nodded noting the various drinks being completely stocked and went to take out his computer, some portable speakers, and turned on his music. Blasting a favorite song of his “Connect” by Claris. He wasn’t expecting the day to be all that busy given the event downtown, but to his disappointment it seemed that was not to be the case. The big dedication for JFK and appearance by Superman himself didn’t seem to have impacted business as much as he thought it would at least for the afternoon.  
  
He wished he could go honestly as he’d been a huge fan of Superman’s for as long as he could remember and one of his bucket list items was to see him in person. It didn’t even have to be up close. Something like this would do. However, he was stuck here at work. It had been too sudden an announcement and he couldn’t get someone to cover his shift. So, he’d have to follow it from his phone which he was currently scrolling through half paying attention to it and half to the open window of the shack.  
  
He could see a guest approaching with a couple of small kids. She was a middle-aged woman with brunette hair wearing a long jacket and pants. The kids ranged from 4 to 6 and were all bundled up in winter gear.  
  
“How can I help you ma’am?” Alan asked perking up and putting on a facade of happiness.  
  
Thus, his day began its usual rhythm as a few more guests were walking up behind the woman.  
  
Downtown a crowd had gathered in Dealey Plaza. A podium had been setup been setup at the top of the grassy field in the center of the plaza that lay across from the 6th Floor Museum. The book depository that had once been there had since been converted into a museum dedicated to John F. Kennedy. Today marked a special day as it had recently been renovated and a new dedication was to be given. In addition to a fundraiser.  
  
A large crowd had gathered and all three streets that intersected the plaza as well as surrounding streets had been closed off. Many people were walking several blocks from their cars in the cold winter air just to join the festivities. While this was a point of pride for Dallas in a morbid way, they had also heard that Superman was to make an appearance. This had turned the modest event into a full-blown media sensation for the city. Multiple news crews were front and center and behind them the crowd continued to expand.  
  
It was almost 6:00 p.m. and the mayor of Dallas took to the podium. “Thank you all for coming. Today is a momentous day for our city. The 6th Floor Museum has finally received the much-needed repairs it has warranted for many years and too commemorate the reopening of the facility we asked someone very special to say a few words. He’s come to our city on occasion but never quite like this. Please put your hands together for the one and only Superman!” he finished gesturing at the sky as the Man of Steel soared over the nearby buildings and gently landed in front of the podium.  
  
He was met with a roar from the crowd, several signs with his logo were bouncing up and down in the sea of people accompanied by cheers, whistles, and joyous screams. After letting the audience carry on for a moment more, he simply put his hand up signaling them to settle down and slowly they did. He scanned the audience thoroughly before setting his eyes on one reporter up front. Clark Kent of the Daily Planet. The man didn’t seem to even acknowledge that Superman was staring at him and with that Superman smiled and looked to the mayor.  
  
“Thank you for having me.” He said then turned to acknowledge the crowd again. “Its been some time since I’ve been to Dallas. This city has an energy quite different from Metropolis back east. An intersection of the heartland of America and great coastal metropolitans. Plus, some of the best line dancing bars in the country.” He said putting in a quick joke. The audience let out a small chuckle.  
  
“Truthfully I’m honored someone would pick me as a guest of honor for one of your nation’s greatest leaders. Some of my friends have called me the “immigrant from the stars” and while I’ve never viewed it that way myself, I can’t help but admit they are right. Its that kind of thing that has me proud to call this planet my home and why I grew to view John F. Kennedy as a personal hero of my own.”  
  
“The man took office at a turning point in American history with a determination we still rarely see. He fought for equality and laid groundwork that would eventually lead to the desegregation of schools. He pioneered the space program that eventually put man on the moon. His ambition was second to none which makes his death all the more tragic.” Superman said looking somber with his eyes closed before opening them again.  
  
“Its traits like that that made me idolize JFK. He was my hero. One that I believe can be best summed up by his most famous quote ‘Ask not what your country can do for you, but what you can do for your country.’ And I’ve taken that to heart. To me it doesn’t mean how much of a patriot you can be, no, to me it means what can you do to help make this land better for everyone. If I can make one person’s day better or improve one thing in the world, no matter how small, that will make all the difference. I live my life by that every day. While this place,” Superman gestured his right hand to the 6th Floor Museum building next to them “Is the site of a heinous crime that took one of the greatest leaders this country had ever known too early it has become a beacon for his ideals.” He said taking his hand down.  
  
“The legacy of John F. Kennedy lives on through this place. Educating future generations and encapsulating ideas the man stood for. Such as equality among men, the encouraging of arts and sciences, the ambition to reach the stars. Yes, we have hit stumbling blocks with these recently. However, I believe these ideas can be reborn in all of us and push us to new understandings of our fellow man and bring us closer to a peace where we all can live together without fear of our race, gender, sexual orientation, or anything else. Those are just artificial barriers we’ve placed there ourselves and I believe we can tear those down and begin truly understanding one another through peace, not hatred. To not let criminals like Lee Harvey Oswald win by silencing those ideas. Together we can build a brighter future.” Superman finished closing out the speech.  
  
The mayor stood up and took the mic again. “Thank you for those kind words Superman. We hope to have you in our city again soon.” Superman nodded and then flew off disappearing among the buildings.  
  
“Laying it on a little thick, aren’t you?” said a deep voice in his ear.  
  
“Nah you know I meant every word.” He snarked back knowing who was on the other end, “Thanks for covering for me by the way Bruce.”  
  
“I owed you a favor Clark. Besides I needed to get out of Gotham for a bit. Firefly and Mr. Freeze have gone missing and their trail led here.” Bruce responded.  
  
“Hmmmm maybe it’ll be worth sticking around then. Probably should be a bit more low key then.” Superman responded.  
  
10:00 P.M. Golf Paradise  
  
“Ok, here’s your change have a good time.” Alan said to the man standing before him. He had just given him some tokens for the batting cages just outside the shack and a bat. It was dark now. A DJ was on the patio of Golf Paradise playing the Cupid Shuffle while in his own closed off littler world Alan’s computer speakers were hard at work playing “Live and Learn” by Crush 40.  
  
This had been going on for hours and finally there was a break in the line. There was no telling how many people he had seen go through it today. He just knew one thing. He was tired and angry. He had missed Superman downtown because he was stuck here, and he wanted to go home. He looked at all the bays before him. Every single one of them was full. They numbered 72 in total. Not only that but the patio was full, and he knew of the event hall playing host to some big party tonight. Needless to say he didn’t think $10 per hour was fair compensation for how much was clearly being made.  
  
Just outside Golf Paradise five men were making preparations for the heist they were about to pull. It was to be a two-pronged job with Deathstroke, Metallo, Shade, Firefly, and Mr. Freeze rounding up all the patrons and staff to take all the physical money they had with the Calculator hacking Golf Paradise’s system to take the entire corporations’ profits. A black hole appeared just in front of the entrance to the building and Deathstroke emerged. His famous mask standing in stark contrast to the blackness that was behind him. He pulled out a hand gun and walked in firing a shot into the ceiling, the bullet taking out a light.  
  
Panic gripped everyone in the lobby as he pointed it at a large man that began running towards him, clearly the security guard. Deathstroke took aim and shot the man in the knee. He cried out in pain as blood dripped on the floor. “Now then unless anyone else is feeling heroric I’d recommend gathering in the bar.” He said still brandishing his weapon. At the same time Mr. Freeze was hearing people outside in the bays and patio towards the main building near the bar. Alan then looked out the window to the mini golf course and batting cages seeing two other figures heard people.  
  
Panicking he slammed his computer closed, turned off the lights to the shack, ran out the door and around the corner of the building not before grabbing one of the baseball bats still in the shack. There was a fence that had been built there and some foliage that hid a small opening associates used to get behind there. There he huddled in the corner in the dark hoping the figures wouldn’t see him. He felt a chill in the air as the people from the batting cages passed. Mr. Freeze was taking care of them and above he saw a faint yellow glow. Firefly had rounded up the people on the courses.  
  
Slowly all the guests were herded to the front patio between the bays and the main building. The music was still playing. Likely to hide the fact something was terribly wrong. Deathstroke was now on the second level where he had gathered the entire staff on the catwalk just outside the upstairs bar.  
  
“Now so long as everyone behaves no one has to get hurt.” He said walking inside. A heard of people on his right who had been in the banquet hall at the end of the long catwalk on his left just minutes before. Just inside the glass doors and slightly to his left he saw a big maroon door. He knew this to be the main office of this location. Putting away his gun he drew both his swords. Pressing a button on each hilt they began a slight hum and he used them to carve open the locked door.  
  
He wasted no time putting his sword away again he took out a thumb drive from a pouch on his belt and put it in the nearest computer on a desk in the center of the office.  
  
“Ok Calculator time to get to work.” Deathstroke said.  
  
“No need to tell me twice Mr. Wilson.” Calculator responded. He began furiously typing on his keyboard, code flying across the screen before him.  
  
Meanwhile the others were slowly confiscating the wallets from all the guests as well as the money from the til’s and waitresses. Alan sat in his corner shaking with fear. Thoughts raced through his head. Why here? Why this place of all places? Why supervillains? He dared to peak out of his hiding place. It seemed they had all the guests corralled in the main bar downstairs, the one upstairs, and the upstairs catwalk. Shade had taken Deathstroke’s place watching over the employees upstairs. Metallo was standing guard out front with Firefly. That just left Mr. Freeze who had his back to the shack where Alan was hiding.  
  
He couldn’t be sure anyone was coming. His city had no local superhero and surely Superman was in Metropolis again by now plus the police wouldn’t be able to do much if they could be seen coming. Leaving his hiding spot Alan crouched behind the various tables on the patio to conceal his approach.  
  
“This is stupid. Stupid Alan. You’re gonna get yourself fucking killed.” He kept thinking but his drive to want to help these people put any rational thoughts at bay. Deathstroke then rejoined Shade on the catwalk upstairs. “Plan’s going good Shade. Not even a little meddling from capes.” He said.  
  
Shade responded with a tip of his large top hat. “The plan was full proof. Not only do we get to rip off this company but seems quite a few of the major local athletes are here as well. So, we can clean them out too.”  
  
At that moment Alan came charging at Mr. Freeze, the music covering what noise his footsteps made. He swung with all his strength aiming for Freeze’s helmet and a loud crack was heard. The glass shattered and Mr. Freeze dropped appearing to gasp for air. With reflex taking over Alan grabbed Freeze’s gun, the size of a slightly large hand gun, and took aim at Shade. He fired encasing the villain in a block of ice as he was raising his cane. Before he could hit Deathstroke he felt a sharp pain shoot through his hand. Deathstroke had drawn and shot the freeze gun out of his grip.  
  
Alan looked up at Deathstroke making contact with his single visible eye. “Not bad kid.” He yelled loud enough for Alan to hear over the music. The gun was trained on his head and fearing what was coming Alan closed his eyes and braced for impact.  
  
“BLAM!” The gun was fired, and Alan stood their frozen as he felt a rush of wind pass him. It took him a few moments to process it but he was still alive. He slowly opened his eyes and what greeted him was a bright red cape with a familiar yellow logo on it. “Superman?!” Alan shouted in shock.  
  
The Man of Steel looked over his should staring at him with a warm smile before winking. Deathstroke however was far from smiling. Shouting into his ear piece “Firefly! Metallo! Get back here now we have a situation!” Neither responded though. Suddenly from the sliding doors to Deathstroke’s left a figure emerged. Garbed in blue and grey with a black bat logo surrounded by a yellow circle in the center of the chest. “Its over Slade.” He said simply  
  
“Not yet it isn’t!” He shouted taking aim at Batman. In that instant though his wrist was in an iron grip as Superman had grabbed him preventing him from firing another bullet.  
  
“Its over Slade.” Superman said in a tone almost shockingly similar to Batman’s. Deathstroke stared daggers at the Man of Steel and back at Batman who returned his glare with one of his own before sighing and letting go of the gun. With that, Batman forced Deathstroke’s arms behind him and cuffed him.  
  
A few minutes later the police arrived with a special truck that simply said “Bel Rev” on the side. One by one they were loaded onto the truck. First Firefly, then Deathstroke, followed by Shade who had been defrosted by Batman and finally the shell of Metallo who’s Kryptonite heart was missing. Tucked safely in a box under Batman’s arm. Freeze was loaded into a different truck. One that functioned as a cooler so that he could still live despite his suit being damaged.  
  
“So you figure out what they were after?” Superman asked Batman.  
  
“Yeah, they were after the entire profits of this company along with whatever bank accounts they could hack from the cards they would’ve stolen. Luckily, I told Overwatch and Oracle to keep an eye out. Turned out the Calculator was in on this too. He’s being arrested as we speak.” Batman said never once breaking his monotone.  
  
Alan stood there nervous just inside the lobby. He wanted to thank them more than anything. Especially Superman who had saved his life. Taking a deep breath and trying to calm himself he walked over to the two heroes. “Thanks for saving my life.”  
  
Batman turned to look at Alan. A glare behind the mask. “You could’ve gotten yourself killed tonight.” He scolded making the adult Alan feel very much like a child again. Batman turned to walk away his signature Batmobile waiting in the parking lot. Before he got too far he turned his head over his shoulder. “Though its not everyday someone can knock out Mr. Freeze and Shade.” He sound a lighter tone to his voice and a grin visible across his face before he got in the car and sped away.  
  
That left Alan standing in the presence of Superman. His idol for who can remember when. He sheepishly turned to look at the imposing figure next to him and was greeted with the warmest of smiles.  
  
“Don’t mind him he’s really not that scary when you get to know him.” Superman said trying to break the tension.  
  
Alan tried to find the words to express something, anything, but they wouldn’t come out. After about 20 seconds of awkward silence he finally managed to get something out “T-thank you.” He stammered out.  
  
“Its no problem. All in a day’s work.” He responded and looked like he was about to take off before Alan blurted out “I saw your last fight!”  
  
Superman looked at Alan puzzled. “Against Lex Luthor I mean. I mean I didn’t see it, but I followed it on Twitter. Posted about it online. Even got asked for it to be featured in an article.” Alan said breathlessly selfishly trying to make the conversation last longer.  
  
“I think I recall reading that.” Superman replied.  
  
“Y-you remember? But it was just a random post.” Alan said dumbfounded.  
  
“I got a bit of a steel trap.” Superman said winking as his pointed to his head. “And it does feel great.”  
  
Superman paused and started hovering above the ground looking like this was when he would finally leave before turning back to Alan. “You know maybe do stuff that’s less risky but if you keep up what you did tonight, you’ll make a fine hero in your own way.” He flew a little farther before he heard Alan shout. “What do you think about the election?!”  
  
Superman stopped cold and turned still in the air to look back at Alan. “About him running? Donald Trump, I mean.” Alan said trying to clarify his point.  
  
Superman gave no answer and instead turned around and flew away into the night sky.


	3. The Nightmare Begins

February 1, 2016, Antarctica, The Fortress of Solitude

Superman sat in his crystallin fortress, The Fortress of Solitude, at a large round table. For he did not sit alone. Across from him sat the two people he considered his closest friends, and the two people outside of Lois Lane he knew he could trust. One was Batman, aka Bruce Wayne, one of his oldest friends and the one above all else he trusted to keep him in line. Dressed in his signature blue and grey with a bat logo emblazoned in yellow at the chest. The other was Wonder Woman, aka Diana Prince, perhaps the only person on Earth who could challenge and beat him outside his own family if the need ever arose. Dressed in her red, white, blue, and gold one-piece suite with matching boots and a white cloak held together by a fastener marked with her emblem.

In the center of the table a holographic projection of the news displayed, it was on mute but the images across the screen left little imagination to what was being reported on. The presidential primaries were in full swing and Donald Trump was still in the race. Many had expected him to drop out or at least see one of his peers take the lead but to the world’s shock he continued to gain support as the months had rolled by. To the point he was now a realistic prospect for the White House and no longer a joke that could be ignored. To Clark though this had never been a joke. He had viewed this man’s potential presidency as one of the most imminent threats to global stability from the get-go. Even more so than the plans of Lex Luthor.

Bruce broke the silence, “Why are we here Clark?”

Diana then spoke, “We’ve talked about this before what has changed? We all know our position and the position of the Justice League on this matter.”

Clark let out a big sigh before looking both of them in the eye. Diana and Bruce were taken aback at the gaze that met them. They’d seen their friend serious. They’d even seen him angry, but this was something else. There was a tinge of hatred in his eyes.

“What’s changed is he can’t be ignored anymore.” He said firmly.

“He hasn’t been. The Daily Planet has done a remarkable job covering his campaign, scandals, and giving proper coverage to his opponents and their policies.” Wonder Woman said hoping to keep the situation calm.

“We’re one news organization Diana. Just one. There’s countless and you’ve no doubt seen them. Playing Trump’s speeches in their entirety without any critical analysis. All because they’re unhinged or nonsensical and drive ratings through the roof. Like its circus and he’s the jester.” He responded.

“And that’s not all is it Clark?” Bruce interjected. “Its online as well. Social media has super charged his base with bot accounts and sock puppets spreading lies while he’s taken to calling organizations like the Daily Planet “fake news”. Am I right?” he finished.

Clark sat there locking eyes with Bruce and nodded. “You’re right. The point remains, he is becoming a threat. Probably a greater threat than any bad guy the three of us take down.”

“So, Clark what do you expect us to do? This isn’t like Lex Luthor, Brainiac, or Circe. We can’t just punch him and throw him in jail. He’s a citizen running for public office.” Wonder Woman said.

“You know how dangerous this can be if he wins don’t you? You’ve served as a diplomat to the U.N. for your people Diana. Tell me would you expect someone like that with the power of the President to keep the world stable?” Clark responded.

Diana simply returned with a glare. She couldn’t argue with him. While she didn’t know as much about Donald Trump as Clark or Bruce, she did know enough that if he became a head of state the ensuing chaos would devastate the planet and global geopolitics.

“The fact still remains Clark. He’s a public citizen seeking public office. The Justice League and all its associates have an agreement with the nations of the world that we will respect their sovereignty and not get involved in local politics unless it’s an extremely unique circumstance. That includes endorsements and financial support as heroes.” Batman said.

“This is a unique circumstance Bruce.” Superman said his anger visibly rising.

“Is it Clark?!” Bruce shot back standing from his chair.

Clark faltered and gritted his teeth. He hated when Bruce did this to him. Mostly because whatever followed was usually right.

“Is it really? He’s a private citizen running for a public office and despite the thousands of scandals and lawsuits not one of them makes him ineligible to run. Far as I can see its just another person who has maybe a bit more baggage than others exercising their rights.” Bruce said.

Clark continued to stare Bruce Wayne down. While he was right this was unusual for Bruce, he thought. Of all people Bruce knew the world was corrupt and rotten to the core. Its why he continues to do what he does so seeing him act like this is ok made Clark pause a bit and gather himself before he finally responded.

“That’s a load coming from you. You know how twisted and corrupt people can be. Your city practically drowns in it every day. So why suddenly pretend like he’s just an average citizen using the system as intended. You never assume the best in people.” Clark said.

“And you never assume the worst!” Diana exclaimed standing up now and slamming her hand on the crystal table, a small imprint being left in it. “I don’t know Trump as well as either of you and I won’t pretend too. However, I do know you Clark and you always assume the best of people.” Her gaze then turned to Bruce. “And don’t you pretend like this is some normal campaign with a normal person. You’re better than that. Smarter than that. I expected better of both of you.”

“Our decisions we make here are likely to be the most important we make in our entire lives. Its not just what’s happening in the United States. The UK is threatening to leave the European Union and there’s been a surge in far-right populist leaders in recent years. The world is shifting in ways we can’t comprehend yet and are out of our hands.” She emphasized giving both of them a look.

“Bruce is ultimately right. We can’t interfere with local governments without their express consent and we can’t back leaders as our hero personas. That doesn’t mean we simply ignore this either. We need to be vigilant and continue to do what good we can. If we start playing favorites and getting involved with local governments that’s a door that can never be shut again. We have to continue to be symbols to the world.” She said.

“We aren’t just symbols Diana.” Clark replied, “We’re people too. Real people.”

“I know Clark and its not hard to see this troubles you so much probably because of your job.” She began walking around the table to him, “You and Lois are supposed to seek the truth and come to understand things far better than the public who reads your stories do. The Daily Planet has a long history with Trump, yet Perry White has done an admirable job of making sure that the truth gets out there and that the Daily Planet remains a beacon for the truth. We have to do that too Clark. We have to remain the symbols to the world we hoped the Justice League would become and we can’t let that waiver.” She said now standing next to him. She put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Clark just stood there looking down at the table processing his emotions and Diana’s words then he heard a voice to his left. “She’s right Clark. If you lose yourself to this then its all over, but we have your back.” Bruce said. Clark looked up to him and saw something he rarely saw from The Dark Knight, a reassuring smile.

“We’re your friends Clark and the three of us will always have each other’s backs. Remember that.” Bruce said.

Clark returned the smile and looked both of them in the eye, “This is why I trust you two above all others. You’re my friends and say what needs to be said, and I’ll never be thankful enough for it.”

Clark disengaged the news projection and started walking away from the crystal table. “Come on, better get back to the Watchtower. The world isn’t going to save itself.” He said walking away from the table.

Frebruary 6, 2016, Dallas, Texas, 9:00 a.m.

It’d been roughly two months since the attack at Golf Paradise involving Deathstroke, Shade, Mr. Freeze, Firefly, and Metallo. Alan was sitting in his usual shack for the early morning shift. The place had barely been open so at the moment the only people around were his coworkers either doing their morning prep work or just talking and waiting for someone to come in. He’d been hung up on the attack. Partly because he had almost died but also for a brief moment, he had met his hero.

He had tweeted about the experience and had also been interviewed by local papers and even one national one, The Daily Planet. The reporters name was Clark Kent and had been there covering the JFK commemoration Superman had attended as a guest. It shouldn’t surprise him really. Wherever Superman went that paper followed. That brief break up of routine in his life was short lived however. When the company had determined that nothing had been stolen, they reopened just two days later and asked everyone to come in. No added bonuses, no extra days off, no nothing for anyone involved in the hostage situation. Needless to say, he wasn’t too happy about it, still some of his coworkers actually thought he was pretty awesome for what he did, but he just brushed it off with modesty often repeating “Its what Superman would’ve done.”

That was months ago though and it had all died down and life was back to normal. So he sat there in the early morning looking at his phone and scrolling through social media for anything to distract him from his boredom. Then he saw something. A video that appeared to be going viral from Infowars. He wasn’t a stranger to Alex Jones but there appeared to be a different guest with him in this one, G. Gordon Godfrey. Alan had recalled seeing him as Fox News talk show guy on “The World According to Gordon” a show that had a reputation of being the “moderate” side of the conspiracy’s places like Infowars consistently put out.

Alan tapped the video and Alex was speaking, “I honestly think they are a private Harem.”

Gordon responded, “The amazons?”

“Yeah a private harem for those super weirdos the Justice League or whatever they call themselves.”

“Why is that?”

“Their princess was one of the founding members and is 3rd in command. She must’ve offered them her entire degenerate island to those freaks for a prominent spot.” Jones said turning red.

“Well I don’t know about that, but I do find it suspicious that one of their most prominent members is also a prominent player in their government not unlike another member of theirs. That fish guy Aquaman.” Gordon said with a humorous hint to his tone.

“I could go on all day about him but that’s getting off track.”

The clip stopped and Alan looked up from his phone and around at the site. No one was around still luckily because he was visibly angry. Against his better judgement he went to his laptop in the back of the shack and brought up the rest of the interview. Looking around he pressed play.

“Hello everyone, I am Alex Jones and today I have a very special guest but before we get to that I must remind you that this show could go off the air any day. We’ve got maybe enough money to run for one more day. Two if I sell my house so donate money or support us by buying products like our “Mind Cream for Men.” A special shower gel made to enhance not just your hair but your mind too. Now then with me today I have a special guest. From “The World According to Gordon” I give you G. Gordon Godfrey!”

The camera slides a little to put Gordon in the frame, “Thank you Alex and I’m happy to be here. This is honestly one of my favorite programs.” Gordon said with a smile.

“Really?” Alex responded almost like a child looking for approval.

“Yeah, you talk hard truths the American people don’t want to hear. You’re doing great work and consider it a service to this great nation of ours.” Gordon replied back indulging him.

“And that’s actually why I wanted you on the show today because as we know our country isn’t great right now, but that could change with the candidate Donald Trump.”

“Right, “Make America Great Again” as he says. He wants to build a wall, right?” Gordon said.

“Yeah to keep the illegals out and also deport all those who are here now stealing jobs from good hard-working Americans.” Alex said his righteous anger visibly rising.

“I heard he also has a plan for those so-called superheroes in the Justice League.”

“That gang of criminals? Yeah he better they’re a little cozy with those amazons.”

“Amazons?” Gordon replied clearly eating all this up.

“I honestly think they are a private Harem.”

Gordon responded, “The amazons?”

“Yeah a private harem for those super weirdos the Justice League or whatever they call themselves.”

“Why is that?”

“Their princess was one of the founding members and is 3rd in command. She must’ve offered them her entire degenerate island to those freaks for a prominent spot.” Jones said turning red.

“Well I don’t know about that, but I do find it suspicious that one of their most prominent members is also a prominent player in their government not unlike another member of theirs. That fish guy Aquaman.” Gordon said with a humorous hint to his tone.

“I could go on all day about him but that’s getting off track.”

“Right we were talking about Trump’s supposed policy for them, right?” Gordon said letting their levity die down a bit. “His proposed plan is to ban them from operating entirely in the U.S. and not just them but anyone who operates as a so-called superhero in this country.”

“Damn right he should. That’d take care of all those so called “super villains” too. They’re all in league. The ones who play the hero get the notoriety and public support while the villains get whisked off to luxury hotels for a few months or years at a time. It’s all a scam.”

Alan’s anger was rising with each passing word until he heard a voice behind him at the window. “Hello?” It was a middle-aged gentleman with a 10 year old kid in tow. “Is this where we get mini golf?” He asked.

Alan had paused the video and went to the window. “Yeah I’m sorry.” And like that his day began its regular rhythm. He wouldn’t get to finish watching the video, but he didn’t need too. He had seen all he needed to see.

Metropolis 12:00 p.m.

Lois and Clark were sitting in a small Italian diner. It was the lunch hour and they had decided to meet and catch up.

“You’ve been keeping busy haven’t you Smallville?” She said starting the conversation.

“And you haven’t? Perry is running us both ragged these days.” He replied in a joking manner.

“I suppose he has. Ever since that little speech he gave.” Lois replied picking at her pasta looking annoyed and disheartened.

“We’ve done good work since then though. Probably some of the best news coverage and pieces the Daily Planet has ever done.” Clark said with his usual optimistic tone.

“Yeah and where has that got us?” Lois said with a hint of disgust.

Clark just stopped and stared realizing his usual chipper demeanor was not going to work.

“Its like you said we’ve put in some of the best work in the history of the paper but in the end where has it got us? Our broadcasts barely crack the top 5 most watched news stations. Our paper has seen the same trickle out of subscribers its seen for years, and even our digital project doesn’t draw half the clicks as say Fox News or CNN.” She said.

“What’s are you getting at Lois?” Clark said with empathy in his voice.

“My point, Smallville, is that none of it matters. We vowed to cover the election and his campaign honestly while also trying to not give him a platform. Yet the others? They air his speeches in their entirety without being questioned. They rarely talk about or bring up other candidates with legitimate policy proposals and all because what? He’s entertaining, a clown, a court jester for them to point and laugh at.” Her voice began rising.

“The public doesn’t think this guy has a real shot at winning. None of the other major news organizations do so they treat him as an unhinged joke to drive their ratings and clicks while the public has their laugh and its pissing me off!” She finished in a yell.

Everyone in the diner was looking at them now, and Lois looked around before calming herself again. A few seconds passed and the rest of the customers and staff went back to what they were doing. “My point is that we are the only ones treating this like a real threat not just a piece of entertainment, and not just a threat to the U.S. but to general world stability. Can you imagine a sexist monster like that in the White House? The damage he could cause?” She finished.

“Yes, Lois I can.” Clark replied with a deathly serious tone.

“Which is why we got to keep doing what we are doing to make sure that doesn’t happen.” She said calming back down. “By the way you ever follow up with that Alan Walker kid?” she asked.

“Alan Walker? You mean that guy who almost got killed by Deathstroke a few months ago? I haven’t really. Did my initial interview with him for the story and that was about it. Why?” he asked.

“Because he’s quite active on our digital endeavor. Regularly tries to get featured on our articles and comments frequently. Its kind of creepy honestly.” She said passing him her phone. On it was several screen shots she’d taken not just of article comments but other platforms as well such as Facebook and Twitter.

He handed her back the phone. “I’m not going to deny it’s kind of weird, but he seems to be a good guy with their heart in the right place.”

“Whatever you say Smallville. Just saying he seems a bit obsessed with Superman and that’s always a potential red flag. Even if I don’t think the boy scout has much to worry about from him.” She said grabbing her stuff.

“Anyway, it’s probably time both of us got back to work don’t you think Smallville?” She said

“Agreed.” Clark said taking a $100 out of his wallet and leaving it on the table. “Let’s go.”

July 19th 8:00 p.m.

A few months had passed and both Lois and Clark continued going about their duties for The Daily Planet. The news outlet had covered Trump more brutally and honestly than every other news outlet, but it seemed to do little to impede his campaign and other candidates besides him continually dropped out. What’s more the infamous Alex Jones and G. Gordon Godfrey had taken it upon themselves to drag the Daily Planet through the mud and prop up Trump’s bid for the presidency.

Clark was sitting at his desk amid the usual hustle and bustle of The Daily Planet. Lois, Jimmy, and even Perry were all buried in their work. One of the many tv screens was on the Republican National Convention with the event mostly covered by Fox News. Then suddenly the room went silent and all that could be heard was the TVs as the screen fixed on the RNC said, “I repeat the official republican nominee is Donald Trump.” Most of the office looked stunned or horrified. Clark caught a glance at Perry White in his office who refused to lift his head. His hands balled into fists and knuckled turning white. An expression of rage aimed squarely at his desk. He could feel more and more eyes on him as the seconds went by.

He took a deep breath trying to calm himself and then stood up and walked out of his office. “You all have no doubt just heard. Donald Trump will be the official candidate for the Republican party in the 2016 Presidential Election.”

He took another deep breath trying to remain calm as if uttering that sentence was an utter perversion to his tongue. “You’ve all done an outstanding job these past few months and I want you all to keep it up. I’m aware of how our peers have reported on this with a few exceptions and they likely will continue to do so. We have to remain the counter weight or journalism won’t mean a goddamn thing anymore.” He finished before returning to his office.

Clark looked around the office making eye contact with Lois. Both briefly stared at each other in as if they understood what was going through the others mind before getting back to work.

Hours later Clark found himself in a familiar cave. It was an open cavern that had a large ledge in the middle of it supported by bridges made out of rock. In the center was a large circular opening that had a waterfall running through it. To its south a rock bridge leading to an opening also hidden by a waterfall. To the north were a bunch of man-made structures. A platform that contained several computer screens and beneath it a wall of suits on display with several containers that looked like lockers next to them.

At the computer screens was Bruce Wayne still in his bat costume. “You wanted to see me Clark?” he said his eyes not breaking from what he was doing.

Clark was hovering just behind the platform before landing on it and leaning against the railing “Yeah I did.”

“Its about the nomination isn’t it?” Bruce said continuing going through the data on the screens in front of him.

“What else could it be about?” Clark responded with a bit of an annoyed edge to his voice.

Bruce sighed and turned off his computers to face the Man of Steel. “Alright I can hear it in your voice. You have my full attention.”

“How are we going to deal with this?” Clark said.

“What do you mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean. He’s become the nominee for the GOP in the presidential race now.”

“And you think its time for us to interfere?” Bruce said leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed.

“Shouldn’t we? Isn’t it our job to keep the public and the world safe from harm? I have no doubt you could expose him right now. Surely you’ve got something on him.”

“That’s the funny thing. There’s nothing to expose.”

Clark raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

“I mean there’s nothing to expose that hasn’t already been litigated to death or been the subject of some news story. Either he’s been squeaky clean recently in his dealings or he’s really good at hiding them.”

“So, you’re telling me there’s nothing we can simply take to the authorities on him floating around? All we have is what he says in public?”

Bruce sighed, “That’s basically where we are at right now. Meaning we need to prepare for the very real possibility that he’ll become President.”

“It won’t come to that. The American people are better than that.”

“You know better.” Bruce responded.

“Hey, you both said I needed to remain a symbol for the people. I don’t believe in Trump, but I have to believe in the people’s will to do the right thing.”

“You overestimate them Clark.” Bruce said standing up.

“That’s why you’re here, and why you and Diana are the two people I trust the most in this world.” Clark said walking toward him with his hand extended.

Bruce couldn’t help a small smile and returned the gesture as they grasped each other’s forearms. “That will always mean a lot to me Clark and don’t worry I’ll keep digging. Hopefully there is something I can find.”

“If there is I know you will.”

July 20th 12:00 a.m. Somewhere in the American Midwest

A figure sits alone in a room lit only by the vast array of display monitors around him. Before him is a large panel with various keys on it and speakers on it. The panels themselves display everything from international news feeds, web searches, spread sheets, and tv stations there is no noise, however.

A voice is heard over one of the speakers. “So, he hasn’t been able to find anything.” The voice said with a clear inhuman distortion effect added to it.

“No, he hasn’t.” The man says nonchalant. “You paid me plenty of money to do a thorough but not quite that thorough job. Which is an odd request but who am I to turn down $1 billion?” he replied.

“Good” the voice said. “These next stages are critical. He cannot be taken out of the running. He has to win. We’ll do our part. You just make sure there’s nothing too incriminating for the Bat to find.”

The man snickered. “Its not the bat you should worry about. I took care of it. Batman, Oracle, and Overwatch wouldn’t be able to find anything if they put all of their heads together. Compliments of the Calculator.”

“Very good. You’ll receive your next payment soon.” There was a click and then nothing. The voice had hung up.

“Don’t know what they want but so long as you have enough money you can weather any storm.” The Calculator said a little too pleased with himself as he began typing away at his various keyboards.

November 6th, 2016, 8:00 p.m. : Dallas, Texas

Alan was nervous, sweating, and practically shaking out of skin as he walked along the White Rock Lake trail. It was pitch black save for the few streetlights and a couple of late-night bikers and cars. Next to him walked someone he never thought he’d truly get to talk to like this. “Thanks for meeting me tonight Alan.” The man said breaking their silence.

“Um..yeah….no problem Superman.” Alan said turning to him. A vision of nerves and anxiety awash all over his face and body. “So, um why did you want to talk to me? It’s not every day Superman himself DMs you on social media to meet. I’m just a nobody.” He said trying to calm himself down by getting to the point.

Superman sighed and gave him a reassuring smile. “No one is a nobody. Let’s get that out of the way, and while I can’t meet every citizen of this planet though I wish I could. Everyone is special and no that doesn’t mean no one is.”

Alan raised an eyebrow as they continued their walk along the lake looking at him. “The Incredibles?” he questioned.

“Yep. What you think the mighty Superman doesn’t have time for movies?” Clark cheerfully responded.

“Oh no no no. I just. I guess I figured you might not have watched that one given you’re already a superhero. Like eating at a restaurant, you work at.”

“Eh you’re not wrong but every now and then one comes up that just grabs me.”

Alan’s nerves had started to calm. What sweat was visible was now gone. He was relaxed and at ease. Superman really was just a normal guy. A guy who could bench a continent but a normal guy all the same. He should’ve guessed that from his twitter feed, but he couldn’t help but feel that was just a put on, a façade. No, he was extremely genuine.

Alan spoke up. “Still that does seem like the kind of advice you’d give a kid with self-esteem issues.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean to offend you if I did Alan. I find adults need to hear that kind of stuff too, not just kids.” Superman said, his cool demeanor breaking visibly worried he’d offended.

Alan couldn’t help but chuckle, “Not at all and you aren’t wrong. I could use hearing stuff like that more often.”

Superman relaxed and cleared his throat a bit. “Anyway, back on track. I called you hear because Lois thought I should meet with you.” He said.

“Lois Lane? As in The Daily Planet Lois Lane?” Alan questioned.

“Yeah. Its no secret that the two of us are a couple and given my line of work she thought I should meet with you because in her eyes you had raised some red flags.”

“Red flags?” Alan replied.

“Eh red flags is probably too strong a term. She’s concerned for me and anytime there appears to be someone nakedly trying to get my attention she gets suspicious. So, she thought I should investigate and if nothing else follow up on that Deathstroke incident a while back to make sure you were ok.”

Alan paused for a moment before responding, “Yeah that’s pretty fair to be honest.”

“Were you trying to get my attention though?” he asked.

Alan stopped in his tracks. Superman a few steps later. Alan was looking down at the ground. A look of shame on his face. “Yeah.” He said softly, “Yeah I was.”

“I’ve both got plenty going for me in life and very little. I got a family who supports me and lets me stay at their house, but I’m still stuck at the same thankless job with no prospects in sight. So ever since that day with Deathstroke I have been trying anything to get your attention. Pretty pathetic right?” he said his voice starting to crack and a couple tears slowly starting to run down his face.

“I thought maybe it might happen. I wanted it to happen. I never dreamed it would. And just to talk to you. Not even for legitimate help. I just wanted to meet my hero. Its selfish as hell I know that. You’ve got so many more people who really need you and you’re wasting your time talking to a loser in his mid-twenties.” Alan was now visibly crying.

Superman finally spoke up. “Alan look up.”

Alan slowly raised his head and saw Superman standing a few feet ahead of him where he had stopped. His arm was outstretched. “Come here.”

Alan didn’t say a word and walked toward him. Before he knew it Superman wrapped his arms around him in a comforting hugs. Alan was still weeping in the Man of Steel’s embrace.

“You’ve clearly got a lot on your plate and mind. Beyond this need to meet me.” Superman said.

Alan shakily responded. “You’ve got no idea.”

Superman took him by the shoulders. Only now did it occur to Alan how tall he was. Standing several inches above him and looking down. “You’re struggles are valid. Its important to keep perspective. Yes there may be someone less fortunate than you but that doesn’t invalidate whatever you might be going through. That’s something my parents taught me.”

Alan was looking right into Superman’s deep blue eyes as he said this. A wave of relief washed over him. He was no longer sobbing though tears were still visible on his cheeks. He felt warm, reassured. He wiped his eyes and smiled. “Thank you.” He said.

“You’re welcome Alan.” Superman responded. “You’re a good guy. I’ll be sure to let Lois know. People like you keep me grounded you know that?”

Alan wore a look of confusion on his face from the statement. “What do you mean?”

“I mean I have my own friends and relationships that help me through tough times but doing this work. You sometimes lose sight of who you do it for. “The people” is such a broad concept. Meeting you one on one. It helps remind me of who “the people” really are.”

“Thank you, Superman,” Alan said, and he could see Superman slightly life off the ground. Their time had come to an end tonight. However, he still had something he needed to ask the Man of Steel.

“Before you go, I have a question. The election on Tuesday. Are you worried, because I’m terrified. There’s no way she can lose but I’m scared that he’s this close to the White House.” Alan said

Superman stopped in mid air and looked out over the lake in thought. He sighed. “You are right to be worried. We have to let democracy run its course though. I think the people will make the right choice. I have to believe they will.” Superman said. Internally though he was anything but sure. It angered him that this many people backed a monster like Trump. That he had even come this close to the White House. He believed in the people, but he couldn’t ignore that some were evil or misguided and supported this man. “Good night Alan.” He said and flew off.

November 8th Election Night : The Daily Planet

Everyone had been on edge all day since the polls opened. Perry White had opted to have the entire paper shut down for the morning so they could all go vote. Once they returned from the polls it had been nonstop chaos. Clark was put on the race itself for the live broadcast. Lois was dispatched to the Clinton campaign headquarters with Jimmy Olsen.

Starting at roughly 7:00 p.m. races began getting called. First Indiana, Kentucky, and Vermont. Next came West Virginia at 7:30. Followed by Oklahoma, Delaware, Maryland, Massachusetts, New Jersey and Washington D.C. at 8:00 p.m. Then at 9:00 some of the bigger races were being called Kansas, North Dakota, South Dakota, Texas, Wyoming, and New York. Aside from Clark, Lois, Jimmy, and the camera crews assigned to them most of the Daily Planet had stopped their work and were simply watching the various broadcasts on edge.

In Dallas Texas Alan was on edge too. Though he couldn’t devote his whole energy to watching as he was working that night, this time the front desk instead of his usual position in the shack. He was angry his home state had gone to Trump as it was a significant win for him. One by one the races were called and then one of the biggest deciding states was called. At 10:50 the state of Florida was called for Trump. Alan tried to remain focused on his work but the place was dead. There was nearly no guests. So his thoughts filled with dread. There was a very real chance Donald Trump would be the President of the United States.

In the Batcave Bruce Wayne sat with Diana. He had asked only for her to be there and sent the rest of the bat family either on patrol or home. “This isn’t good Diana.” He said solemnly.

“I know Bruce but there’s still time.” She said reassuringly putting a hand on his shoulder.

“I hope you’re right. All we can do now is wait.” He said.

At the Clinton campaign headquarter Lois was broadcasting on cue from Clark to shift away from his desk to her. “Yes, Clark we are still live at the Clinton campaign headquarters and the jovial attitude that had begun the day has shifted. Very few people are up and about. Most are transfixed by the screen with dread. Some of them even breaking town in tears crying. Needless to say, this race is going to come down to the wire and everyone is on edge. Back to you Clark.”

Hearing what she described was unsettling to Clark. He needed a proper outlet for the emotions he was feeling. He didn’t know if it was rage or sorrow. He just knew he needed a way to deal with this but unfortunately, he had to endure.

It was nearly 2:30 a.m. when the moment arrived. “As of this moment we are now able to call the 2016 Presidential race. Donald Trump will be the 45th President of the United States. I repeat Donald Trump will be the 45th President of the United States.” Clark said over the broadcast Alan was watching. The words felt like venom dripping out of his mouth. His entire office was dead silent save for Clark’s continued broadcast. “We now go live to the Trump victory party.” He said. When the feed cut Perry signaled him to come over. Clark acknowledged and his spot was taken by another reporter. “Go home Clark.” Perry simply said before sadly tapping him on the shoulder. Clark silently acknowledged and made his way to the elevator.

Back in Texas Alan was finishing up his closing duties and just about to go home when he heard. An audible “NO!” was heard in the building. He was visibly angry. His face turning red and not sure if it wanted to cry or scream. He quickly clocked out before making too much of a scene before heading to his car. Once in his car he let out a yell and began sobbing into his steering wheel.

Elsewhere Bruce was trying to reach Clark. “Clark. Clark come in are you there?”

There was only static.

“Clark its Bruce can you read me.”

Still no response.

“J’ohn have you been able to reach Superman? I can’t raise him on the coms.”

Up in space on a satellite a green man dressed in a black suite, with a blue latex cape, and a red X across his chest responded, “No. In fact I can’t even track his com. It seems to have gone offline.” He said.

Bruce sighed. He wanted to be left alone. “Where are you Clark.”

Unbeknownst to the entire galaxy Superman had taken off for a remote sector of space that was completely uninhabited. He had found himself on a world made completely of ice. It was a beautiful world, almost serene, it would not stay this way. Superman stood on the surface of the frozen world before letting out a primal cry and punching the ground so hard it made a crater a mile in diameter. He punched again, and again, and again. Then taking off still screaming he smashed into nearby frozen mountains. He kept this up for hours. Bounding around the planet. Smashing it to bits as he went to vent his rage, but it wasn’t enough. He took to space above the planet. Once pristine and untouched it was now riddled with craters and scars in a disfigured shadow of its former beauty. Superman lets out one more primal roar before soaring to the planet at top speed and shattering it into millions of pieces. All that remained were chunks of rubble and Superman at the center of it all.

His breathing was heavy and labored. Amid those cosmic rocks he curled himself into a ball as tears began floating from his eyes. He cried himself to sleep.


	4. The Growing Storm

November 11 : National City : Supergirl and Batigirl’s Apartment 12:00 p.m.

The world was black and hazy. Superman blinked his eyes a few times waking himself up from a sound slumber. He found that he was on a couch in the middle of a cozy apartment that was not his. He was out of costume wearing only some PJ pants and a blanket. As he looked around, he saw some photos on the wall including a wedding photo with a familiar green eyed red headed woman and a blonde blue eyed one he recognized as his cousin.

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming from the kitchen which was hidden behind a wall that was marked with an open doorway. “Oh, you’re finally awake.” The person said coming into view and revealing the red head from the photo. She was wearing very loose-fitting pajama shirt and pants with faces of rabbits on them. She was holding a single cup of tea.

“Barbara?” Clark questioned still drowsy from his sleep. “What am I doing here?” he asked.

“Sleeping mostly.” Barbara said as she went back to the kitchen and pored him a cup of tea as well. She returned and placed the cup on the table that was in front of the couch where he had been sleeping as she took a love seat adjacent to it.

“Gave everyone a bit of a scare. No one could find you. Couldn’t even trace your com. We basically lucked out. Starfire had been visiting her home planet which was near the sector of space you were in. She said she saw unusual rubble flying around and traced its source. That’s when she found you asleep in the midst of all of it.” She explained.

“Oh right. Its coming back to me now.” Clark said.

“I’d flick you if I could.” Barbara responded her voice going from calm to more annoyed. “We thought you’d been hurt or were almost dead but no you were just sleeping like a baby in the middle of the vacuum of space. Bruce and Diana were worried sick. Kara was losing her mind. Do you have any idea how hard it is to calm someone down who can bench press a skyscraper?” She said her voice rising. Realizing this she took a deep breath to calm herself before sipping her tea.

Clark sat their taking Barbara’s rant. She had a right to be frustrated. Going off the grid like that in their line of work is cause for concern. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to put you or Kara through that. I wasn’t thinking.” He said softly.

Barbara let out a sigh. “You’re ok. That’s what matters. Anyway, I’ve going to make some calls. Bruce brought by a spare set of clothes for when you woke up.” She said going back into the kitchen and taking her cell phone out of her pocket.

A couple hours later Diana, Bruce, and Kara were all in the apartment. Kara and Barbara were sitting on the love seat together. Clark was sitting on the couch, now dressed, while Diana and Bruce stood in the center of it dressed in civilian clothes. Clark had just finished explaining why he was out in space to them.

“So that’s why your com was offline. You didn’t want to be found.” Bruce said processing in silence.

Diana was next the next to speak, “I understand your frustration at the outcome Clark. I truly do but this is perhaps not the best way to cope.”

Clark looked a bit annoyed and responded, “Its like screaming into a pillow for me.”

“You busted a planet.” Diana replied dryly.

“You prefer I bust people?” Clark shot back perhaps a bit too harshly.

The mood in the room suddenly shifted. Bruce was taken from his contemplation while Diana, Barbara, and Kara looked shocked at what had just left their friend’s mouth.

“Clark…” Kara said softly. Still with his frustrated expression he looked at Kara. His expression went from frustrated to regretful as he saw Barbara’s hand tightly grasping Kara’s and though she was trying to hide it she couldn’t hide the subtle shaking in it. Shaking born of fear.

Clark took a deep breath before speaking again. “I-I’m sorry. I never should’ve said that. Maybe covering the election for the entirety of this past year has put me on edge and I need some breathing room.” He said putting his head in his hand as if he had a headache.

Diana walked around the table and took a seat next to him on the couch putting a hand on his shoulder. “Clark, it doesn’t take a telepath to figure out that you haven’t been taking care of yourself lately. You put on a brave face, but inside you’re barely holding it together. You can’t keep up like this.”

He turned his head to look at her. Her reassuring smile and those sharp light blue eyes greeted him. “Its my job Diana. In and out of the suit. I have to protect the people.” He said.

“You also have to take care of yourself.” Kara said and his head turned to look at her now. The fear in Barbara wasn’t quite gone, he could still see some small trembling, but she had calmed. “For all of our powers we are just people Kal. You’re just one man and despite how much you try sometimes you simply can’t do it all and you need a shoulder to lean on.” As she said those last words she briefly glanced at Barbara as they traded smiles.

“That’s why you have us Clark.” Bruce said, finally breaking his silence. “That’s why we helped found the Justice League. You’re the hero we all aspire to be, and you taught us that you can’t save the world alone. Me more than anyone you taught that.” Bruce finished.

Clark smiled up at his best friend. He stood up and nodded in agreement. “Thanks all of you. These next years won’t be easy but we can make it through it. I know we will.” Clark said taking his attention from Bruce and looking at Kara and Barbara sitting together as he said it.

“I’m going to go meet with the President. Things are going to start changing really quick. We need to be ready no matter what.” Clark said and he began to walk towards the exit of the apartment. Before he got to the door he turned to Bruce. “Can I talk to you privately on the roof?” He asked. Bruce nodded and followed.

The roof of Kara and Barb’s apartment building had a view overlooking most of Downtown National City. Only a few buildings were taller making it relatively private.

“What do you want to talk to me about that you couldn’t in front of them?” Bruce asked coldly.

“You still have that kryptonite bullet I gave you right?” Clark asked.

Bruce’s expression became grave at the implication of what his friend was about to ask him. “Yes. Why?” Though Bruce already knew why. He just needed to hear Clark say it out loud.

“Because I want you to promise me you won’t let me go that far. What I said in there made me realize I need a guaranteed check against me.” Clark explained.

“I thought that’s why you gave me it in the first place.” Bruce responded.

“I did but I think both you and I knew the danger of me going rogue was slim. I just need you to actually be prepared to fire that gun.”

Bruce’s face didn’t betray the storm inside his mind. True he was always careful and several emergency plans for various worst-case scenarios. This was just the one he never thought he’d actually have to use. This was his best friend and moreover, despite his cold exterior, he had been sure deep down it’d never come to that. After all Superman was the pillar for this world as far as he was concerned. The one thing he actually could count on in this world to remain constant. Apparently even Superman has decided that Superman is not immovable anymore under the wrong circumstances.

“I want you to promise me here and now Bruce. Stop me from going there, and if you can’t, put me down.” Clark extended his hand. “Promise me on the graves of your parents.”

So, this was how serious Clark was? Bruce thought to himself. Bruce extended his hand and grasped Clarks, “I swear on the graves of my parents Martha and Thomas Wayne I will stop you.” He said solemnly.

“Good.” Clark replied letting go of Bruce’s hand. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to go see the President. Call and assembly of the League in a week’s time. The world is changing. We got to prepare.” Clark said.

Bruce nodded and with that Clark shot into the air using his watch to morph into his costume. As Clark flew away, he felt reassured by his friends. Especially with that promise Bruce had made him. Even if the world went to hell he could count on Bruce. To him he was the immovable pillar. The one constant he could rely on. He could trust Bruce to do that right thing.

It was now midnight in Washington D.C. there was very little activity going on in the city. Mostly just the sounds of crickets or the occasional car that was going about late-night errands. The White House remained bright and fully awake despite the late hour. Superman stood in the center of the Oval Office. Across from him was the Resolute Desk. Clean of everything save for a phone. Behind it was the current sitting president of the United States. Barack Obama.

“You wanted to speak with me?” Barack began. His tone measured and unassuming.

“Yes Mr. President.” Clark responded.

“What did you want to talk with me about?”

“The results of the election sir.”

“We aren’t going to overturn the election son.” He responded immediately.

Clark of course didn’t think he would, but he had expected that answer, “Of course not. Democracy and the rule of law must endure, but you must have concerns.” Clark finished.

Barack nodded, “I do Superman. Believe me I do. However, what concerns I have I’ve made public, and it doesn’t matter now. Donald Trump won fair and square.”

That line struck a nerve in Clark. Whatever the outcome he knew one thing. Trump hadn’t won in a fair fight. “You can’t possibly believe that.” Clark said incredulously.

“Frankly it doesn’t matter what I believe. We don’t have the systems or people in place that could say otherwise.” Barack stood up from the desk and walked around to stand in front of Superman.

“Come January 20th he will be the new President of the United States. As a U.S. citizen that means he will be your President too. We have to hope for his success.” Barack finished.

Clark simply stood there. There was no way Barack could actually believe what was coming out of his mouth and Superman couldn’t tell if he was lying or not. All he could do was let out a resigned sigh of defeat.

Barack reached out and put a hand on Clark’s shoulder, “You’ve been a good friend to me these past eight years and the Justice League has done more for this world and country than we can ever properly repay you. I’m asking that no matter what happens you keep your head level and your path straight and narrow.” He finished.

Clark simply smiled at the man and nodded. Barack returned the gesture with one of his own.

“The country is going to need a fixed point. The future is uncertain, and it might need a steady rock to be its foundation.” Barack said with an air that he knew what was likely coming. “I want you and your League to continue to be that.” He finished.

Standing up with almost military like posture Superman looked President Barack Obama directly in the eye and simply said “Yes sir Mr. President.” Before leaving the Oval Office.

One-week later Superman sat at a long conference table in a space station above the Earth. The station consisted of five towers sprouting from the remains of a meteor. With four small spires all coming to a dome at the top and a central spire coming to a similar dome but clearly several stories taller than the rest. The central spire traveled down to a base shaped almost in the fashion of a pyramid temple that spread to the other 4. Between the four outer spires were several walkways giving it an appearance similar to a boxing ring with similar walk ways connecting to the main spire.

The room where Superman was one of the four lower spires. Each was dedicated to a team with the center being for the Core 7. To his right was Batman, Black Canary, and the Flash, and to his left was Wonder Woman, John Stewart the Green Lantern, and Aquaman, the current Core 7. Down the table it went with several heroes in attendance. The Atom, Green Arrow, Black Lightning, Vixen, Steel, Supergirl, Fire, Ice, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Black Lightning, Icon, Captain Atom, The Elongated Man, Red Tornado, and others. Above them the dome opened up to space and a clear view to the planet Earth.

Clark began speaking, “Thank you all for coming today. As you know the world is starting to change in drastic ways. Britain has decided to leave the European Union while the United States has elected Donald Trump as their new President. This is in addition to a wave of far-right populism sweeping the globe. When this League was founded, we put in place rules and restrictions when it comes to the governments of the world. To keep them at ease so they know they have nothing to fear from us, but also so we can be allowed to do our jobs and protect the citizens of Earth. Our jobs are never easy, but I can only imagine they will get that much harder soon. Stopping an alien threat or a supervillain is one thing. Dealing with the will of the people is another entirely. I believe there is a right and a wrong and there always will be. It would be easy for us to impose our will on the people when they make a bad decision and force the good decision onto them, but that’s not what we do.” At this point Clark wasn’t sure if he was still addressing the League or talking about himself. As strong as the League was realistically there was maybe only a couple people in this room who could actually take him down in a fight.

Some of the Leaguers he could tell were beginning to whisper among themselves. The affirmation part of this meeting was done. Now it was time to get to the nuts and bolts. “As always we will respect the wishes of the national governments of the world. Its imperative we remain a fixed point. If there are any questions now is the time to raise them.” Only a second passed before a beep echoed through the room. A green holographic circle appeared several feet above where Green Arrow was seated. His finger on a button in front of his seat.

“Yes, Green Arrow.” Clark said acknowledging him to speak.

Green Arrow stood up to speak, “Are you sure this is the best idea Superman?”

“What do you mean?” Clark responded.

“I mean staying at an arm’s length from the world governments even when some have clearly gone bad. Look I make no secret out of being an Old Leftie. The government must do for the people what the people can’t do for themselves and all that but there’s also the matter of when governments start to go bad. Don’t pretend like its not possible.” He said his voice clearly starting to rise.

“I just finished saying we can’t force our will onto the will of the people.” Clark replied.

“So, we’re supposed to just keep playing the publicity game. Never officially taking a side to condone or condemn?” Green Arrow shot back.

“We have to be a fixed point for the world.” Clark simply replied with his voice still measured and calm.

“That’s not always going to be good enough.” Green Arrow said, “We can put out fires, prevent bank robberies, stop supervillains all the live long day, but being reactive will only ever get us so far. There are things broken on a fundamental level that simply playing glorified fire fighters is never going to solve.”

“That’s enough Arrow.” Clark said calmly but Arrow persisted.

“No, I know you know that. You and Batman probably know it better than anyone here.”

“That’s a slippery slope Arrow.” Batman interjected.

“Oh, that old chest nut. I’ve heard it before Bats the thing about slopes though is that they end somewhere. I’m not going to acknowledge we’re perfect only a fool does that, but something else a fool does is think everything with a good intention will inevitably lead to the worst outcome.”

“I said enough.” Clark said his voice getting angrier.

“Oh, come on. I don’t for one second believe you think what’s going on with the United Kingdom or the United States is good for anyone in the world. I guarantee you know the negative effects both are likely to have on the world. There’s no way you’re ok with that.” Green Arrow said now standing and his voice growing to a yell.

“I said enough Arrow.” Clark said again with his own voice growing trying to keep the situation under control.

“The League can’t sit on the fence anymore. You talk of a fixed point, but if that point is a group of heroes who use their collective power to sit on the fence instead of proactively helping the people then what good is it?”

Clark had finally reached his limit and bellowed, “OLIVER QUEEN SIT DOWN!” slamming his hand on the table. A small rumble and loud thud echoed throughout the room. All eyes were on Clark. Oliver still stood. A bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face. “Fine you don’t want to hear the truth? I’m done with this meeting. I’ve said what I needed to say.” He said with his voice back down to his normal level. He began walking toward the back door where an elevator was located.

The room remained silent as he left. There was a beat more of silence before another beep was heard. This time it was Captain Atom. He didn’t wait to even be acknowledged before standing up and speaking. “Sir.” He said in a manner representative of his Air Force training. “I agree with Green Arrow.” The atmosphere in the room had shifted again. Audible gasps were heard from other members of the League.

Captain Atom continued, “We’ve not always got along, and our politics are about as different as one can, but he has a point. We put out fires and we’re damn good at it. The thing about fires though is they still can do an incredible amount of harm and even once they’re put out rebuilding what was lost will take time. I should know. My time in the United States Air Force showed me that. I’m responsible for a few fires myself. We can’t become global police, but we can no longer be a purely reactionary force for the world either.”

This response from Captain Atom gave Clark pause. He had hoped this would be relatively simple as a recommitment to their ideals and goals. “Does anyone else agree with Green Arrow and Captain Atom?” Clark asked the room.

Several hands were raised. Vixen, Power Girl, Black Lightning, Steel, Icon, and to his surprise Supergirl and Wonder Woman. The only one of the Core 7 to raise their hand. “Thank you for your honesty.” Clark said motioning for them to put their hands down. “You’ve all given me a lot to think about. Thank you. Meeting adjourned.” With that Clark took his leave from the room.

January 20 : Fortress of Solitude

“Please raise your right hand and repeat after me.” A monitor said in the ice palace. Superman sat alone at a control console. A screen held by nothing was broadcasting the inauguration of the President. It was dark. What was usually a bright white glow was now shrouded in darkness. The only light coming from the monitor in front of him.

“I Donald John Trump do solemnly swear.” The man on the screen continued.

“I Donald John Trump do solemnly swear.” Trump replied back. “Here we go.” Thought Clark.

“That I will faithfully execute.”

“That I will faithfully execute.” He responded. And the disgust with each word he said continued to build in Clark.

“The office of President of the United States.”

“The office of President of the United States.” Clark gritted his teeth. He knew it was real but with each word it felt more real, more permanent, and more like a nightmare.

“And will to the best of my ability.”

“And will to the best of my ability.” Clark’s hand grasped the crystalline arm of the chair he sat in tighter making his knuckles go white.

“Preserve, protect, and defend.”

“Preserve, protect, and defend.” And each word leaving his mouth felt like a spear in Clark’s heart.

“The Constitution of the United States.”

“The Constitution of the United States.”

“That’s a load of crap.” Clark said through gritted teeth and under his breath.

“So help me God.”

“So help me God.” Trump finished.

“Congratulations Mr. President.” The man said moving to shake Trump’s hand and with that the arm of the chair finally crumbled into powder in Superman’s hand. He shut off the monitor leaving him in complete darkness. Clark took several deep breaths trying to calm himself because he knew what had to come next.

Later that night after all the celebrating and ceremony had subsided Superman descended upon the White House lawn. No one raised any alarms. He was expected. The Secret Service stationed at the door the Oval Office nodded at him and let him enter. Entering the office, he saw on his left Donald Trump sitting behind the resolute desk. A single piece of paper, with nothing on it, in front of him and a pen next to it. “Nice to meet you Superman.” Trump said getting up from behind the desk.

“The pleasure is all mine Mr. President.” Clark said through a fake smile. This usually wasn’t a long encounter and truthfully, he wanted to be gone as soon as possible.

“I like to meet each new President. Just to reaffirm that I will be no threat and that I hope we can continue working together to make a brighter future.” Clark said holding out his hand.

Trump took his hand and seemed to try and yank on it while shaking it but to no avail. “We will believe me.”

To Clark this was an important meeting. It was a sign of trust. Probably the ultimate trust. He could easily just end them right there if he wanted. If he didn’t like or support the President, it would be as simple as that. That’s why he did this no matter who it was because the President was an extension of the will of the people and he had to respect that no matter what and no matter who.

“Thank you, Mr. President.” Clark said not believing those words had just left his mouth about this man.

“You seem to have a lot of work to do.” He said nodding over to the empty piece of paper on the desk. “So, I’ll just leave you to it.”

“Thank you, Superman it must be an honor, for you and yes I do have lots of work to do.” He said releasing the Man of Steel’s hand and going back to the desk pretending to work. Clark took his leave and soared off into the night sky. It had only been a few seconds, but it was truly one of the most wretched few seconds of his life.

January 27, 2017 : Metropolis : 8:00 p.m.

Clark was sitting in his apartment watching the news that night. “The President of the United States has instituted what is being called a “Muslim Ban” from key nations in the Middle East. This comes not even a week after his inauguration and the massive Women’s March protest in Washington D.C. that saw appearances from many notable superheroes including Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Power Girl, Batgirl, Vixen, and Black Canary. When approached for a comment Superman had this to say.” It cut to a recording of Superman at a press conference. “The Justice League as an organization is politically neutral. We have no sides, but our members are citizens of their respective countries and are free to act as they deem appropriate.” A reporter on the recording spoke up, “Superman do you think staying neutral will impact the reputation of the Justice League.” On the recording Superman briefly paused clearly in thought before responding, “The reputation of the League is my utmost concern as is its ability to continue to do good in the world. No more questions.” With that the recording showed Superman taking flight before Clark turned off the TV.

Things were already starting to get restless and it had only been a week. Massive protests across the country. Hasty and damaging policy decisions like this already. He knew it would be bad. He had just hoped it wouldn’t be this bad. Then he heard a scream. In a blur he was in the air and in costume soaring to the Metropolis International Airport. He knew there was a protest going on there because of the ban and that several thousand people were there.

Then he saw why they were screaming. A plane falling out of the air, one wing completely cut off, and heading for one of the main terminals. Superman quickly flew under the plane and sinking his fingers into the metal shell began slowing it down. With full control of the plane he set it down on one of the runways. “You’re as fast as ever!” A familiar voice cried out behind him.

Taking to the air and facing it he was greeted with a familiar face. A tall stocky man with short combed forward hair and a goatee a dressed head to toe in metal Kryptonian armor. Alongside him was a slightly shorter woman with short brown hair and piercing blue eyes. She was dressed in similar armor though hers was adorned with a black cape. The face of General Zod and his subordinate Faora Hu-Ul. “I thought you were in the Phantom Zone Zod.” Clark said.

“Oh, I was, but I got out recently on good behavior.”

“Who set you free?” Clark said clenching his fists knowing the fight that was about to happen.

“I couldn’t say Kal. I just know they did and now I’m going to finish my mission. Which at this rate will be much easier if your Earth friends keep gathering like this. Makes wiping them out more efficient.”

Clark’s eyes began to glow a bright red and before another word was said a sonic boom could be heard in the air. He had grabbed Zod by the metal collar of his armor and Faora by her cape and was now flying at Mach speeds to the upper atmosphere. Spinning himself as if like a Buzzsaw once they were in space, he threw them both letting them collide with the moon. Leaving two new craters on its face.

Both shook off the impact like it was more of a minor bump to the head. They took off towards the Man of Steel still floating in space. Their arms positioned for a double clothesline. Despite their speed Clark slipped under them letting them sail past him. When they had missed, he flew at them and followed up with his own attack. A flying side kick to Zod’s spine that sent the Kryptonian hurtling into the black void. He spun 360 degrees in the air to attempt a roundhouse to Faora’s head, but she saw it coming and ducked causing Superman to his nothing but air.

Faora took up a boxer’s stance and began a series of rapid-fire jabs at Superman. He blocked her blow for blow. Despite how long she’d been in the Phantom Zone she hadn’t lost her touch. As he was dodging and blocking her blows, he heard out of his ear something approaching. Zod had gotten his footing again and was coming back in for more. Zod was aiming carefully, targeting Superman’s back. At the last possible instant Superman deflected a blow from Faora to his left and keeping his momentum spun himself behind her. Zod realized the change and slowed himself just enough to not run into Faora. He pulled his left arm back for a punch while Faora spun herself around to her left pulling her right hand back for a punch. Both let fly and were stopped by two palms. A massive shockwave rippled out from them. Superman was visibly struggling though. They seemed to have realized there was even less reason to hold back now in the void of space.

Both readied their free hands and Superman let go of their fists. Faora and Zod let fly a flurry of blows. It was all Superman could do to block and dodge both. He noticed they had drifted near the moon again and were now fighting in its orbit. Rounding the dark side in mere seconds and soon back on the light side of the moon. Their blows would’ve been invisible to the human eye they flew with such speed.

“Why fight so hard Kal? Why not give up protecting those weaklings on Earth?” Zod prodded. “They’re ruining their planet just like the elders ruined Krypton.” For a moment Clark faltered. He wasn’t wrong. Climate change and other factors were accelerating and at a tipping point. Soon Earth might meet if not the same fate than a similar apocalyptic fate as his own home. That brief falter was all Zod needed. He landed a mighty blow in Superman’s chest causing him to buckle. Faora flew a few meters higher and came crashing down with an ax kick that sent Superman plummeting to the surface of the moon and making a new crater several hundred meters in diameter on its surface.

“Face it Kal.” Clark heard above him. Faora and Zod were descending towards him. “You can’t save them, and they don’t want to be saved.” He continued still mocking the Man of Steel.

“If you wanted to save them. Truly save them. You’d actually do something about us.” Zod continued to taunt.

Clark pushed himself up. He was a little shaky. That last impact had actually done a number on him. Clark had heard a version of this speech many times over the years, yet every time it was given, they were proven wrong. “You still don’t get it Zod. You never will. Killing doesn’t solve anything. As long as good people stand up people like you will never win?”

Zod began to laugh. “Really because it seems to me, we do win. Given who your current president is now.”

Clark’s expression changed to one of alarm. That wasn’t the same. That was democracy. This was a battlefield and Zod was no more than a terrorist, or at least that’s what he wanted to believe. He didn’t want to acknowledge that on some level Zod might be right. Clark shook his head trying to refocus. He couldn’t let Zod get in his head. That’s all he was trying to do.

“No matter what you do. No matter what you say. I will never kill you and I will never take a life.” Clark clenched his fists his eyes full of a newfound resolve.

“The people of the Earth are counting on me, and I made a promise I have to keep. Not that you’ll ever understand any of that.” Clark took a fighting stance. His uniform tattered and torn from the brawl and impact. “That’s why I’ll never kill you two and why you’re both going back to the Phantom Zone!” With that Clark took off like a shot creating a shockwave behind him. The speed had caught Faora off guard. He had to take down at least one right now to have a chance to end this. A powerful knee was delivered straight to her gut. She buckled and began spitting up from the impact. He rarely used such force buy Kryptonians were one of the few enemies he had to, and he knew they could take it.

Zod didn’t hesitate. With Faora down he pulled back his right hand for a punch. He swung but Clark had taken notice and ducked just under the blow. This was his chance. Taking his right knee from Faora’s stomach Clark turned and delivered a might back kick to Zod’s chest sending him flying across the moon’s surface kicking up dust as he flew. Clark pursued Zod matching his pace several meters above him before putting both his feet together and acting like a missile landing on Zod’s chest, pushing him into the ground and creating yet another crater. Clark stared down at his foe who could barely lift his head now. Zod looked defiantly up at Superman before passing out. Clark let out a sigh of relief. Collecting both of them he quickly flew them to the Fortress of Solitude and using the Phantom Zone Projector sent them back to where they belonged.

Clark was tired, he needed a break after having to fight two of his strongest enemies our of nowhere like that. He had taken a long bath and was now laying in his bed inside his apartment. The news was covering the recent attack and worryingly it wasn’t the only one. Several other super villain attacks had taken place as well targeting various protests. It didn’t sit right him. Something was going on. He hoped it wasn’t the beginning of a trend. It was all a little too convenient for his liking. He’d have to ask Bruce and Diana their opinions on it tomorrow. For now, he needed to get some sleep. He turned off the TV and drifted off into sleep.


End file.
